


All My Love, Catherine

by woodhxll76



Category: Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: F/M, I do know how this website works so bare with me, some mild sex scenes?? i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodhxll76/pseuds/woodhxll76
Summary: in which a young woman runs away from home to join the continental army and runs into an old friend and former lover.
Relationships: Abraham Woodhull - Relationship, American History - Relationship, American Revolution - Relationship, Anna Strong - Relationship, Benjamin Tallmadge - Relationship, Benjamin Tallmadge/Original Female Character(s), Caleb Brewster - Relationship, Colonial America - Relationship, Culper Spy Ring - Relationship, George Washington - Relationship, I guess Historical Accuracy?? I really need to rewrite this, John André - Relationship, Original Character - Relationship, Period-Typical Sexism - Relationship, Robert Townsend - Relationship, woman disguised as a man to join the army
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

1776  
~~~  
The past few days of Catherine Bassett had been nothing but running, much to her dislike. Her boot covered feet carried her through the muddy ground, the thin militia jacket not giving her the warmth she needed from the crisp air. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and adjust the tri-corn hat. She had run away from home, posing as a Continental soldier so she could join the war effort.

Her musket fell to the ground as she sat down on the ground. Her head hung back, staring up at the bare tree limbs above her. She was somewhere in New Jersey, hopefully. She was a long way away from her home in Setauket that's for sure. "I should probably continue before the sun sets," Catherine says standing up and grabbing the musket. She walked a little further, humming some songs on her way.  
><><><  
Night had to fall about an hour ago and Catherine was still journeying. She was on her way to find some Continental camp but was unprepared. She had no alias or anything. She assumed she was just going to wing it at that point. She slipped the musket strap on her shoulder, humming Spanish Ladies as she walked.

She heard rustling from behind her but assumed it was some animal. A gun click was what put her off. Stopping dead in her tracks, she glanced behind her to see a man holding a gun to her head. "What are you doing here?" He asked, shuffling closer to her. The man looked at her clothes and slightly lowered the gun, "You a Continental soldier?" Catherine stuttered, making the pitch of her voice lower, "Y-yes, I am." The young woman debated if she should grab her musket and fire at him or run. "What's your name them, soldier?"

Oh god, the questioning, "Uh- Private Adam Kruger." The man finally lowered his gun and put it away. Catherine sighed, but the man wasn't done. "Where did you come from?" Catherine fumbled in her mind for locations, "Long Island. I was-uh-being held in Setauket, or near it," She exhaled. "Come along then, the camp is this way, Private Kruger," Catherine followed the soldier to camp. "So Setauket? How's it these days?" The young woman walked alongside the man, "Not sure. I never saw anything, stuck in a cell all day. Are you from there?"

"Yes I am actually," Catherine thought if the voice was familiar to her, she couldn't get a look at his face since it was so dark. "I never caught your name, if I may ask, what is it?" The young woman inquired to the man, "It's no big deal. My name is Caleb Brewster." Catherine stopped for a second. Caleb? She shook her head and continued. The walk to the camp was short, yet her feet dragged from walking and running. "Since you know where I'm from and we should get all the formalities out of the way, where are you from?"

Catherine thought of a place and pulled a place out of her metaphorical ass, "Williamsburg. In Virginia. I graduated from William and Mary last year," Caleb nodded, "That's far. Someone I grew up with was originally from there. Well near there, her family-owned an estate somewhere in that area." The young woman realized he was talking about her and she remained silent. The two approached the camp and Catherine looked around. Tents were set up and soldiers drunkenly sang around campfires.

Catherine raised an eyebrow but continued to walk. "Have you been in the army long?" Catherine asked, breaking the silence. "I have not. Almost a month, I think." The young woman looked around, "Does everyone get their own tent?" Caleb looked at her with a humorous look, "Only officers do. Oh, how I wish I was one of those lucky bastards." Catherine let out a small laugh as they approached a tent. Caleb opened the flap to the tent and the tent was dimly lit with a candle that was nearly out. There appeared to be someone else in there besides the two.

"Benjamin Tallmadge, get your arse over here!" Caleb said in a joking manner to the other person and Catherine went white in the face. "This is Adam Kruger, he was captured near Setauket, right?" Catherine nodded curtly, hands fumbling to take the musket off her shoulder as she stood in front of her supposed to be betrothed, but Catherine's father broke it off after finding out Ben was a rebel sympathizer.

Catherine stuck her hand out for Ben to shake,  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Benjamin," Catherine said, smiling curtly before breaking off the handshake.  
"And you as well," Ben smiled as well.  
Catherine's stomach fluttered with butterflies at hearing Ben's voice again.  
"He's from Williamsburg, like ol' Catherine," Caleb elbowed Ben and he laughed, looking down. Caleb looked at the young woman before reiterating, "Catherine was his girl back in Setauket before he joined the army. They were supposed to be married, too. Broke Tall-boy's heart when her father forced them to break it off."

Catherine nodded, "I see. Well, have you-er-tried to find a way around it? Like run off and get married?" Ben shook his head at the young woman's questions.  
"No, she probably has already gotten married to some Tory man," Ben shrugged it off like it was nothing, Catherine's heart dropping.  
"Anyways, let's get you accustomed to the camp," Caleb said, breaking the silence. Catherine nodded, setting everything that she had on her person on her cot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the spotify playlist link for Act 1(which is the start of this chapter and is the start of a new season.) Originally, I would have a whole separate chapter for the spotify playlists and what not, but I do not want to litter all that in the book. Anyway, I will put them in the chapter summarys.
> 
> here is act 1: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2keePtpnncOOV1ZTfUg79V?si=xksU-myASriS2nwMPqJCpw

{Episode: Pilot S1E1}  
Autumn 1776  
New Jersey  
~~~~~~~~~  
Catherine laid motionless on the ground. Her ears picked up the sound of something slicing through a body. She wondered who was even alive or if she was.  
'Is Ben alive?' Catherine thought, she snapped open her eyes to see someone doing exactly that. One of the attackers of her regiment was using his bayonet to double-check to see if they were all dead. If they weren't, the would definitely be now. Her eyes wandered over to Captain Tallmadge, who was about a foot away from her. She heard distant laughter and conversations, but couldn't make it out.  
The sound of the blade slicing was inching closer to her and it made her cringe. She looked over at Ben once more and called out to him in a whisper.  
"Captain!" she whisper-yelled, trying to draw his attention to her. She saw the rising and falling of his chest, so she knew he was alive. He glanced back at her real quick, just enough for her to have the clarification that he was alive and it wasn't just a trick of her brain. She sighed lightly in relief, but that relief was slowly drowned out with anxiety as the man with the blade drew closer to her and Ben.  
Catherine closed her eyes as he drew closer, waiting for the blade to make contact with human flesh. She opened one eye to see the events about to transpire. The man went to go stab Ben, but Ben quickly rolled out of the way. He instead stabbed the man in the throat.  
"Just a minute Kruger," Ben whispered and she nodded. Ben grabbed the hat of the now dead man and ripped the jacket off. He got up and grabbed the rifle with bayonet attachment before turning back to Catherine,  
"Go hide somewhere. Out of sight from those men. Got it?" Ben knelt down real quick and Catherine nodded, crawling behind and tree and sitting behind it.  
Ben got up from his kneeling position and walked a few inches before being called out.  
"Welsh!" One of the Queen's Rangers called out, "Oi, Welsh!" Ben stopped, making eye contact with the young woman hiding behind the tree.  
"Are you done yet?" The man called out. Ben raised his hand to them, signaling for a few more minutes. Catherine wiped the dried blood off her face with her sleeve, waiting for her Captain. Ben started to head towards her direction when one of the Queen's Rangers makes a sound imitating a bird call. Catherine leaned over to watch what was going on and saw one of them aiming at Ben, who broke out into a run. The gunshot rang through the air and Ben toppled over with a grunt.  
Catherine ran from her hiding spot to Ben. Not before yelling out "Captain!"  
"Go, Adam! I'll catch up to you!" Ben yelled, grasping his injured arm.  
"But sir-" Catherine looked at him with worry in her hazel eyes.  
"Just go!" Ben grasped her shoulder. She nodded and bolted, occasionally looking back at him. She didn't outwardly leave him but made sure she went at a pace where if she needed to fall back she could.  
»«»«  
"They were waiting for us. They knew where we would be," Catherine stood beside Captain Tallmadge as he addressed their situation.  
"They couldn't have known," The young woman looked at General Scott, who questioned Ben on this matter.  
"Then some damned spirit killed our whole regiment!" Catherine crossed her arms and General Scott sighed.  
"Lieutenant Kruger, I was not talking to you," General Scott glared at her and she lowered her head.  
Ben continued, "They were waiting." General Scott sat down in front of Ben and looked at him.  
"How?" He inquired.  
"These were not Tory militia or Regulars. They," Ben winced as he grabbed the hat he stole off of one of the men, "they were Queen's Rangers." The General stared at the hat and went to go grab it, grasping it lightly.  
"From what I know, they are mercenaries, sir," Catherine added on and General Scott nodded, looking at the hat.  
"Was it Robert Rogers?" Scott questioned again. Ben remained silent, looking at the two other soldiers behind General Scott. The young woman remained silent, on nodding like a guilty child.  
"It was luck, then. Just bad luck you ran into him," General Scott stopped halfway through and turned around, "I asked for a coat." Scott was clearly talking about the half-naked captain in front of him. Of course, Catherine didn't really mind, on account for everyone else though? She couldn't speak of them.  
"Luck? Sir, luck had nothing to do with this. We both know that. The-" one of the men behind Scott brought over a coat to Ben, trying to put it on him. Ben swatted it away, and Catherine let out a small chuckle.  
"The British, they use Rogers and his mercenaries like a bear trap, and they knew precisely where to set him. This was an ambush planned in advance," The young man leaned in, and Catherine didn't know where to put her input, that's if it was even needed at this point. There was still so much dirt and dried blood caked all over her body she longed to get out of her uniform and get a decent wash in.  
"Are you saying there's a breach within our ranks?" The sound of disbelief in Scott's voice made Catherine worry. Scott just shook his head and dismissed most of the soldiers in the room. Catherine waited for her turn, but she was never dismissed.  
"I'm saying that they have spies everywhere, sir and that we need the same," Ben's voice lowered and Catherine shifted around.  
"See to your shoulder. After you've recovered, I'll assign you new men," General Scott stood up to leave, but not before Ben stood up too,  
"General, please. These scouting runs, they're suicide." Catherine set her helmet down and inched her way closer.  
"We have discussed this, General Tallmadge. I will not waste money on informers," Scott was getting angrier by the second.  
"Sir, the captain was not suggesting that. All we need is some sort of measure put in place. Captain Tallmadge says it better than me, however," Catherine said, turning to Ben. Ben nodded before continuing,  
"I agree sir. All I would need from you is one man to serve as a courier between myself and a friend in New York. If we can establish-" Ben was cut off by General Scott.  
"New York?" Ben nodded as Scott repeated the place out loud, "after Washington has burned it to the ground upon our retreat? Benjamin, we have no friends in New York."  
Ben looked down and Catherine walked over to him, watching the General leave.  
"You and that damn spy nonsense," Catherine stared at Ben, bewildered. "We do not need a spy ring, captain! You know what happened to Hale!" The young woman moved her bewildered gaze to the fire burning in the fireplace.  
"It's just a suggesting, Lieutenant. It's not like General Scott is going to allow it. Hell, we will be lucky if Washington even allows it," Ben sighed, sinking lower into his seat, "even my own lieutenant disapproves." Catherine continued to state into the flames of the fire. She thought of things to say, but nothing came out of her mouth.  
"I never said I disapprove. I just merely believe it will not work," she moved her gaze from the fireplace to Ben's face, giving his little head tilt as a beagle does.  
"It could work though, we are just not giving it a chance," Ben got up from his seat and walked over to Catherine, standing beside her.  
"You look so familiar. I swear you can be related to Catherine Bassett," Ben stared at her face and she turned away.  
"I-I should get going. Have a good night captain, if you need anything you know where my tent is," Catherine grabbed her helmet and walked out of the cabin in a hurry. It left Ben to wonder if 'he' was really who he claimed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

{Episode: Pilot S1E1}  
Autumn 1776  
~~~~~~  
Catherine sat at the stationary in her tent, writing in her journal. She went to go dip her quill into the pot of ink when someone walked into her tent, startling her.  
"Hey Adam," Caleb looked at the young woman sitting down and she cursed under her breath as the ink spilled all over her desk and journal.  
"What is it, Caleb?" Catherine got up and grabbed a scrap of cloth to clean up the ink on her desk and hands. She walked over to the washbasin that stood by her desk and rolled up her sleeves, washing any ink off with the slightly cold water.  
"I was just wondering where you were. Expected you to be with Tallmadge," Caleb shrugged, he seemed like he wanted something else as well. "I need to borrow something." He blurted out and Catherine smirked, know that's what he was here.  
"And what is that?" she inquired, "if it is money I can not help you on that, anything else I might be able to." Catherine discarded the piece of cloth and grabbed her uniform jacket, throwing it on the back of her chair.  
"Do you have an extra hat? I lost mine," Catherine looked at Caleb and he just stood there, awkwardly.  
"Check my trunk. I can't guarantee I do," Catherine returned to her desk and started writing again. The realization didn't hit her until she started to hear Caleb rummage through her trunk.  
'Oh shit,' she thought. About a month ago, she had smuggled woman's clothing into camp just in case she needed them, and they were in her trunk. The same trunk Caleb was now rummaging through. Catherine rested her quill in its holder and sat there mortified.  
"Huh, a pair of stays, wonder what those are for," Caleb said, a smirk starting to form on his face. There was a long pause before Caleb spoke again, "So, Catherine, how are things?" She remained frozen in her seat.  
"Uh," her voice faltered and it went back to its normal tone, not the deep one she had been putting on for months. "I do not know who that is." Her lie was apparent and there was no point in lying, he knew and she had to face the worst of it.  
"Don't play dumb with me, Bassett. I've known for a bit," Catherine breathed a sigh of relief, "but why?" Caleb followed up and Catherine just looked down.  
"I wanted to help." Catherine stood up and got closer, "Please don't tell Ben, I don't want him knowing."  
Caleb smiled and nodded, "Your secret is safe with me. I should get going now, I'll see you later." Catherine waved goodbye and she sat down on her bed, head in hands.  
»«»«  
Catherine followed Ben as he made his way to where the prisoners were often held and tortured. Upon the news of the arrival of this prisoner, Ben was in a rush to get there, practically kicking Catherine out of her own tent. She watched as he threw open the cellar doors and headed below stairs. The faint sounds of someone being drowned made Catherine cringe.  
"Enough! That's enough," yelled Ben. The men torturing the prisoner let him go, leaving the prisoner gasping for air. Ben continued, causing the men to step back, "I know him. He's not a spy." Catherine glanced over at the prisoner and then to the Captain.  
"May I ask who he is?" she inquired. Chances are, she might know him as well.  
"An old friend from Setauket," Ben said, walking further into the cell. Catherine nodded, still thinking of who it could be. The men, Catherine assumed they were Caleb's men, left the cell.  
"Your name came through on a dispatch, Mr. Woodhull." Ben set his helmet and something else he was carrying on a little shelf in the cell. Catherine stood there wide-eyed at the name. It was Abraham Woodhull.  
"Ben?" Abe's face was covered and his voice slightly muffled by the sack over his head. "Tallmadge is that you?" Ben inches closer to Abe, but Catherine stayed in her spot, holding her helmet and keeping her head down.  
"I set out for camp immediately," Ben yanked the sack of Abe's head and offered him a hand to stand.  
"It is you. It is you, thank God," Abe stood up and embraced Ben, "Thank God." Abe then separated from the embrace.  
"Ben, can you get me out of here? Of course, you can. Look at you," Abe really wanted out.  
"All right just slow down," Ben said. Abe stared in amazement at him.  
"Ben, you know me. I'm no smuggler. This is the first time.." Abe looked frightened. Almost like he did something wrong.  
"I know that I know." Ben sounded like a mother trying to console her child.  
"I've never even attempted-" Abe got cut off by Ben trying to explain his side.  
"I told them that you were a man of integrity and that you'd make every effort to cooperate." Ben patted Abe's face, who stood there panting. Abe thanked Ben then looked directly at Catherine, his face expressed confusion, as well as suspicion.  
"Who is that?" he asked.  
"Lieutenant Adam Kruger. Captain Tallmadge's second in command," Catherine said, setting her helmet down.  
"Get this Abe, he's from Williamsburg just like Catherine. How is she doing by the way?" Ben seemed to be fixated on Catherine. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for Abe to say something.  
"Uh, she went missing earlier this year. Her parents assume she ran off with you, but seeing as she would be here right now I'm guessing she did not." Catherine laughed, knowing her parents all too well. Of course they would say that.  
"Anyways, Ben what do you mean by cooperate?" Abe changed the topic, not wanting to worry Ben if Catherine was dead or not.  
Ben looked down at the ground before continuing, "Oh right, yes. They need to know who your contact was, to make sure you weren't giving aid to the enemy." Abe glanced at Catherine again and then back at Ben.  
"Ben, who is the enemy?" Abe was utterly confused.  
"I told them that you would never do something like that," Ben clarified. This just made Abe look more confused.  
"Come on, Ben, you know both sides close an eye to this trade. Trust me the enemy did not benefit here," Ben looked back at Catherine, who moved a little closer.  
"I do, I do trust you, Abe, and I can get you out, but you have to tell me who your contact was at Frog's Point." There was a long pause between the two.  
"What's your true purpose here?" Abe was starting to distrust Ben, the sense of the distrust could be heard in his tone of voice, "You didn't ride all this way just to get me out of trouble." Ben shook his head before grabbing a piece of paper.  
"This is a pardon for your release signed by Governor Trumbull, whom I convinced you were a friend," Ben pointed at the pardon and Abe stared at it for a few seconds.  
"Yeah, if I tell you who I traded with," Abe looked back up at Ben.  
"Look, this shouldn't be a negotiation."  
"Well, good, because I'm not giving the name of someone who's just trying to get by and who doesn't deserve to be thrown in this hell by the same Congress that declares our freedom. I won't do it," Abe backed away from Ben and put his hands against the cell's brick walls. Catherine sighed, leaning against the cell bars.  
Abe glanced back at Ben, "Why are you really here?"  
"As I said, I have a permit signed by the governor for you to return home. He signed it after receiving word from General Washington himself," Ben looked over at the men who were outside of the cell, all gathered around a table.  
Ben shook his head, "Look, we're of a mind that if you can smuggle cabbage, you can smuggle something more valuable-information."  
Abe chuckled at the idea, "You've come to enlist me?"  
"To recruit you."  
Abe continued to chuckle at the thought of being a spy. He sat on the ground, still chuckling.  
"Abe, Congress does a lot more than just declare your freedom. They fight for it. I fight for it. Men die for it."  
"Well, I don't ask anyone to fight for me."  
Ben knelt down to Abe's level, "I'm asking you. Come on, we grew up together, Abe, and I remember who you are even if you've forgotten. All I ask is that you fight for what you believe in."  
"I don't know what information I could possibly—"  
"Military— number of men, number of cannons, naval transports, whether they're moving, if so, where, what arrivals—"  
"Ben, do you realize what you're asking of me?" Abe got up.  
"You won't have to risk crossing the Belt again. Instead, you'll signal for a courier. I have a system all worked out."  
"Well, have you worked out how to explain my absence? I was supposed to be back yesterday,"  
"Use the truth. You were on the black market. Both sides close an eye on that trade."  
"Well, I shall need proof of that. The silk," Abe pointed his head towards the bundle of silk by Ben's helmet, "and the twelve pounds."  
Ben smirked and nodded, going to grab his helmet and hand Abe the silk and money.  
"So that's it?"  
"You're free."  
Catherine grabbed her helmet and watched Ben exit the cell.  
"Are you coming, Lieutenant?" Ben asked, turning back to look at her.  
"Uh, yes. Just give me a second, I would like to talk to Mr. Woodhull," Catherine looked over at Ben and he nodded. "Make it quick." Catherine nodded and watched as Ben exited the cellar.  
"May I help you, Lieutenant Kruger?" Abe asked, and Catherine smiled, dropping the deep tone of voice.  
"Abe, it's me, Catherine, or should I say Adam now," Catherine whispered, not wanting the others to hear her. Abe looked at her in disbelief. "Look, when you get back to Setauket, do not tell my parents."  
Abe nodded before talking, "Have you told Ben?" Catherine shook her head, "No I haven't and I would like to keep it that way for now."  
"Kruger! Are you coming?" Ben yelled down at her, "Coming!" Catherine gave a curt goodbye and ran out of the cell.  
»«»«  
The sound of musket fire rang through the air. Catherine could make out the Redcoats from her hiding spot in the bushes. She saw them run into a cabin, a cabin that had no one in it. It was a trap for the damn lobsters. Once the regulars were inside, the Continental's guns fired on them. Catherine had gunned down a few of them with her pistol before running out with Ben and some of their men.  
Once out from her hiding spot, she put her pistol in its holster and walked over to Caleb, who stood over one of the Tories. Captain Simcoe. Caleb had already knocked him out with a swift kick in the face. Catherine helped Caleb lift him and throw him over Ben's horse.  
"Tie him down," Ben commanded. Catherine watched as he grabbed something out of his breeches. The hat he stole from that Queen's Ranger.  
"What's that for?" Caleb asked.  
"I'm sending my best wishes to Robert Rogers. I was half hoping he'd show up today," Ben said after putting the hat on a dead redcoat.  
"Oi, well done today," Ben said to Caleb. He then turned around to look at Catherine, "Well some to you too, Adam." He patted her on the shoulder and she smiled, her smile soft. The same smile she used to give him before he left to join the army and the two had broken their engagement. It seemed to hit something within him, as she could see it in his eyes. She quickly changed the topic.  
"Eh, if Rogers is not here now, he'll be here later. That man can sense death like a dog," Catherine said, wiping blood off her hands. She looked down at the ground awkwardly.  
"This doesn't feel right, Ben," Caleb said, trying to break the silence brought on by Catherine's stupidity. Why did she smile like that? She's only digging a deeper hole for herself.  
"Yeah, I know. General Scott asked me if I thought there was a breach within our ranks. I have no better way to explain how the redcoats even learned about—"  
"No, Ben, I mean that Woody came through for us, and his sole request, we choose not to honor." All three of the friends looked at Simcoe, still passed out.  
"We will. After we pull the truth out of him. He might know which friend is truly our enemy."  
"Like Simcoe is going to give us that information ." Catherine crossed her arms over her chest.  
"All right men, let's move out!" Ben called, walking away from Caleb and Catherine. She followed Ben and got on her horse.  
»«»«  
Catherine sat in her tent, looking at old letters between her and Ben. They had just gotten back to camp, Caleb, Ben, and Catherine deciding that they would wait till morning to interrogate Simcoe. She set the letter down on her desk, getting up to grab her coat, which was on her bed. Footsteps approached her tent and the sound of the tent flaps rustling alerted her that someone had entered.  
"Who's there?" She blurted at, not bothered to turn around.  
"It's Benjamin," Catherine turned her head to look at him, surprised.  
"Oh, Captain! I'm sorry for this mess, I didn't expect to see you at this-" Ben held up a hand to cut her off.  
"It's fine. I just came by to say a good job today," Ben smiled and she smiled as well, turning back around to clean some of her things up.  
She kept looking over her shoulder, and she glanced back just in time to see Ben looking at the letter she left on her desk.  
"How did you get this?" Ben asked as he picked up the letter from her desk. She rushed over to him and yanked the letter from his hand.  
"I-I can explain," Catherine's voice cracked, her disguise wearing off.  
"Catherine? You've been Adam Kruger this whole time?"  
"Shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

{Episode: Who By Fire S1E2}  
Autumn 1776  
~~~~  
"Catherine? You've been Adam Kruger this whole time?"  
"Shit..." Catherine said out loud, "Well, yes. I am Adam Kruger."  
Ben stared at her, eyes narrowed, "So you lied about your identity for months now? Who else knows about this and why am I just now finding this out?" Ben raised his voice slightly, causing Catherine to shrink back.  
"Caleb and Abe know, but they haven't known for long," Catherine said sitting on her bed, fear in her face.  
"You could have told me first!" Ben yelled, a look of anger and hurt in his face.  
"If I told you sooner, you would have told me it is not safe here and sent me home to that godforsaken household!" Catherine retorted back.  
Ben's face changed from anger to a sense of guilt, "Why are you here then, or should I say what are you doing this for?"  
"I'm doing this for the freedom of our nation,"  
The young woman said, a look of determination on her face. Ben looked at her before speaking, "That makes two of us, then."  
Catherine stood up and embraced Ben, her head buried into his shoulder, "I won't tell anyone."  
Catherine looked up at Ben her hands gripping his arms, "Really?" Ben nodded, smiling.  
The young woman brought her face closer to the young man's, her eyes staring into his. She pulled away, muttering a quick apology.  
"Why are you apologizing?" Ben asked.  
"My inappropriate behavior. I shouldn't kiss you, especially after all that has happened," Catherine said, turning away.  
Ben spun her around and brought her close to him, kissing her on the lips.  
The two pulled apart, "Your parents are not here to stop us. Are they?" Ben said, bringing his hand to her face. Catherine nodded, a smirk dancing across her face.  
"However, as much as my body is tempting me, and I know your body is also tempting you, we should get some rest. We have a big day of getting information out of Simcoe," Catherine chuckled, smiling.  
Ben nodded, "Bright and early, Lieutenant."  
"Bright and early."  
»«»«  
Caleb, Ben, and Catherine overlooked Simcoe's cell. Catherine leaned back in her chair, watching as someone was trying to get a musket ball out of Simcoe's leg.  
"He's awake now, ready to talk," Ben broke the silence between the three of them and Catherine turned her head towards Benjamin.  
"He's ready to die, yeah?" Caleb asked which made Ben sigh.  
"Killing isn't the best solution, for us at least. The British would be on our arse if we did," Catherine blurted out. This caused Ben to sigh again, shaking his head slightly.  
Caleb retorted, "Hey, you two didn't promise Abe this lobster would vanish, all right? I did."  
"Look, there is a greater obligation here. Someone has been whispering into the enemy's ear, and the only ones that knew about the location of that safe house were ranked well above me and Adam," Ben looked Caleb dead in the eyes as he spoke.  
Caleb snickered, "Yeah, and him. You truly think that Captain Simcoe, last week Lieutenant, is gonna know the name of a turncoat in our buff and blues?"  
Catherine thought about it for a second, would Simcoe even know that information? If so, to what extent?  
"For once, I agree with Caleb. There is no way Simcoe would know that information," Catherine said, leaning in.  
"What Adam said," Caleb patted Catherine's shoulder in a rough mannerism.  
"He's low on the chain, Ben," Caleb followed up with.  
Ben started to get up, but not before saying, "Yeah, he may know enough." With that, he got up and started walking towards Simcoe's cell. Caleb and Catherine followed behind.  
"We'll have a surgeon attend to his leg at camp. I'd like a word with the captain now," Ben entered the cell and looked down at the man who was oh so trying to tend to the captain's wound. Simcoe looked up at Ben, and laughed,  
"A word? Do you suppose pain will rob me of reason?" Catherine stood in the entrance of the cell, watching at the exchange.  
"Oh, I should hope not," Ben responded. "You should not hope. It wastes your time and my rum, of which there is little left," Simcoe's eyes expressed pain, and Catherine crossed her arms.  
"Oh you can get some more, you-" Catherine was cut off with a glare from Ben.  
"Lieutenant Kruger, enough," Ben hissed at her and she muttered a quick apology.  
"Anyways, I'm afraid I—" now it was Ben's turn to be cut off, this time by Simcoe.  
"Even given the tragic state of the Continental Army, this is no way to detain a fellow officer, which is how I know that after our "word," you mean to extinguish me. You may as well do so now," Simcoe grabbed a bottle of rum from beside him and poured it out, "This rum tastes like piss." Catherine stood there shocked.  
"You just wasted a perfectly good bottle of rum!" Catherine exclaimed. Simcoe shrugged before speaking,  
"In your exact words, Lieutenant, you can get some more you—hm what is a good insult, oh I know— you little shit. Is that what you were going to say to me?" The young woman slowly walked toward him, cracking her knuckles.  
"Well, I oughta-" Ben quickly jumped in and dragged her back. Catherine was pushed out of the cell and near Caleb, who chuckled. The young woman stared at him, and he just continued to laugh.  
"Caleb, can you and Adam leave for a moment?" Ben asked. Caleb nodded and Catherine followed him out.  
"Has Ben found out anything about who you're really are yet?" Caleb asked once he knew we were out of earshot from Simcoe and Benjamin.  
"Yes, actually. I told him," Catherine confessed. Caleb stared at her with a look on his face she could not quite decipher.  
"Why? What if he tells his higher-ups? Then you will be dead for sure," Caleb said, "oh god, and to think the hellish nightmare of Ben's attitude after that."  
"I had to tell him. He was in my tent last night, he looked at the old letters from him to me and made me confess the truth. He was going to find out eventually, either from you telling him or something happening to me," Catherine leaned against the wall before continuing, "And besides, he said my secrets safe with him. Look, Caleb, he's the most trustworthy person I know." Caleb gave her a sarcastic hurt look.  
"Besides you. Look, if he was not good at keeping secrets I would be rotting in a cell. Or worse, dead," Catherine got in close, her volume dropping as she finished the sentence, "and we don't want that now, do we?" Caleb shook his head.  
"Woah, for once I'm actually scared of you," Caleb laughed, and Catherine smiled.  
"I try, sometimes," Catherine looked at the brick wall in front of her.  
"Adam, Caleb!" Ben's voice rang out and the pair quickly made their way to Captain Tallmadge.  
><><  
Ben sat seated in front of Captain Simcoe, who silently ate and stared at Ben, while Catherine stood behind Tallmadge. Ben poured Simcoe another glass of wine and proceeded to grab Catherine's and refill it as well.  
"Thank you, Captain Tallmadge," Simcoe thanked the young captain, and Catherine sipped her wine, "Tallmadge? That's one of the family names where I'm stationed. You must hail from Setauket! Like your man here, mister um.."  
"Caleb Brewster, your grace."  
"And I'm assuming mister Kruger, does not. Kruger is such a strange name, you must have German roots," Simcoe inquired the young woman.  
"I do. I actually hail from Virginia, Williamsburg to be exact," Catherine replied, taking another sip of wine from her glass.  
"Interesting," Catherine watched Ben shift in his seat, he looked uncomfortable by Simcoe's presence. She didn't blame him, he was a strange fellow.  
Ben stayed silent, refusing to answer. Simcoe followed up, "I do apologize for my ill manners before. It was my leg talking."  
"Again, the apology is all mine," Ben went to refill Simcoe's glass once more, "you had every right to doubt my intentions."  
"Look at Ben, fraternizing with the enemy," Catherine nudged Caleb with her elbow, getting a small chuckle out of both Ben and Caleb.  
"I'm just trying to be polite Ca- I mean Adam," The young woman bit her lip at the almost slip-up. Simcoe raised an eyebrow at the action.  
"Now then," Simcoe moves his plate to his left before continuing, "to business. What is it you wish to know?"  
"Oh, nothing sir. We already know all we need to," Ben set down his class after finishing, waiting for Simcoe to respond.  
"Truly? You know where we mean to strike after retaking New York?" Ben sat back, still uncomfortable. Catherine fidgeted with the end of her jacket, bored and wanting fresh air. It smelt of death in the room and all she wanted was a bit of fresh air.  
"We know you have 4,000 men stationed at Throgs Neck in Brooklyn as part of your occupation force," Simcoe nodded, reaching for the glass of wine in front of him.  
"4,000?" Simcoe laughed, "try six!" Catherine watched as he downed the glass and looked to Ben. He looked back at her and she changed the look to more of an awkward one before breaking the eye contact between the two and rocking back and forth on her heels.  
"Well, it doesn't really matter how many. You'll never catch Washington anyway," Ben reached for the wine pitcher and poured Simcoe another glass.  
"Damn this man can drink," Caleb muttered to her. She gave a small nod, before returning to her previous action of fidgeting around, something her mother always scolded her for.  
"Ah yes, the old fox. Well, it's not my duty to bag him. I leave that to the brothers' Howe."  
"Oh, of course, though I suppose General Howe might be slowed a bit by the ash pile in the city," Caleb, Ben, and Catherine all shared a look to each other as they listened to Simcoe.  
"Ashes dissolve in the sea. Our navy is not only the mightiest on Earth, it is the fastest. But where will it sail? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter because you already know." Simcoe let the rhetorical question hang in the air before Catherine made her comment,  
"Well, it should sail up your arse." This garnered a look from both Simcoe and Ben.  
"I like that one. He is quite humorous," Simcoe mentioned, taking a sip of wine.  
"Yes, it can be, annoying when it is not needed," Ben glared at her and she smiled awkwardly, taking it as a queue to stay quiet.  
Simcoe laughed and the other three in the room sat there, silent,  
"I'm sorry. 'Mock not jest at another man's misfortune though there seem to be some cause.'" Simcoe continued to laugh as Caleb strode to the table, eyeing the redcoat commander. Ben took this as a clue that Caleb was about to do something unwarranted, and Catherine did too, slowly inching closer.  
"No, Caleb, Caleb, Caleb!" Ben was too late. As soon as he jumped up to stop Caleb, Caleb had already punched Simcoe and he went toppling to ground. Through it all, he continued to laugh, which irked Catherine.  
"It's my turn now," Caleb said as he walked over to Simcoe and started punching him. Ben just gave an exhausted sigh and ripped the napkin from his shirt collar. Catherine shook her head and joined Ben at his side.  
"That was a surprising turn of events," Catherine uttered.


	5. Chapter 5

S1E2(Who by Fire)  
1776  
~~~

"Come to! Come to!" Catherine sat to the side, bored and uninterested as Caleb tried to get Simcoe to come to.  
"I'm not done with you," the whole situation had gotten out of hand when Caleb decided to stupidly punch Simcoe.  
"Now you can make this stop, but I hope you don't," Catherine got a chuckle out of that.  
"Hm, that sounds like you're doing something else to him," she said, snickering.  
"Oh shut up Catherine," Caleb retorted. She laughed again, and she got distracted from Caleb's actions to Simcoe by Ben pacing. Her eyes followed him, quiet as he watched on.  
"It must be its own torture to live as you do. On the run. So close to your home, and yet not able to set foot in it. Except it isn't your town, is it? It belongs to our king, by rights. It's the arrogance of the colonies that you forget this. That's why I joined the royal army; to remind you, in Guiana, the Caribbean and now New York," Simcoe smiled like a mad man at the end of his little monologue, and towards the end, the sound of a horse's hoofbeats could be heard approaching, "I've enjoyed reminding you all over the world."  
"I think we're done here," Caleb said before drawing his pistol and aiming it at the redcoat's head. Ben stepped in with a simple, "no."  
He walked over to Caleb and pushed his arm down, "I'll do it."  
"Ben no, you'll get into trouble for this," Catherine stood up, walking over.  
"Are you suggest that you will do it?" Ben questioned her. Catherine shook her head, "Oh god no. I'm not risking my title, hell I won't let you risk your title as well for this."  
There were faint voices outside, one Catherine recognized as General Scott's voice. Ben drew his sword and Catherine stood there, the only one without a weapon in hand. Well, besides Simcoe. Scott and a few other men came running down the stairs, and Scott stood there on the stairs, staring at the scene.  
"My god, it's true," Scott hurried down the rest of the way before continuing, "let him down."  
Ben stood there, slightly mortified, "please, sir, allow me to explain."  
"I've come straight from Fort Lee upon hearing a disturbing report. I will be returning there straight away. You will return with me to face disciplinary charges, you as well Kruger and most likely court-martial," his tone of voice increased as he went on, and Catherine was struck by her involvement in this.  
"Sir, I had nothing to do with this, WE had nothing to do with this," Catherine pointed between her and Ben.  
"Sir, please, we can explain—" Ben was cut off by Scott.  
"Enough!" Simcoe was lowered by one of the men who had entered with Scott.  
"You shouldn't have used your own dragoons," Scott said as he walked over to Simcoe, "sir. I apologize for the treatment you have received at the hands of a captain and lieutenant under my command." Catherine stood beside Ben, head hung with shame.  
"You should know that we treat fellow officers with respect, whether captive or not. You can expect the proper courtesy to be afforded to you from this moment forward."  
"Thank you, General. Please don't go too hard on Captain Tallmadge or Lieutenant Kruger. They have been perfect gentlemen. Kruger is quite the funny one, very quiet too."  
~~~~~  
(S1E3: Of Cabbages and Kings)

Northern New Jersey 

Catherine's legs ached from all the horse riding and she longed to be somewhere else. She made idle conversation with Ben and Caleb for some of the time, but most of the riding was done in silence.  
"You know Ben, it's still a way to Fort Lee. I mean a man could fall off that wagon hit his head on a rock," Caleb said, leaning to the side to talk to Ben.  
"For god's sake Caleb, if you mention how far we are one more time I will tie you to a tree and leave you there," Catherine said leaning back in the saddle.  
"Ha! Someone's in a mood," Caleb said.  
"Shut up!" Ben looked to Catherine and the two exchanged an awkward glance. The young woman thought that maybe he was still getting used to her being there.  
"Scott should have us scouting ahead," Ben said, breaking the gaze between them.  
"Yeah? But I think he likes you too much to let you out of his sight," Caleb leaned closer to Ben, causing him to smile and the two shared a laugh.  
"You're such an arsehole," Ben said.  
"Yeah, only to my friends and not as much of an arsehole as Adam," Caleb reiterated.  
"Hey! I'm right here!" Catherine shouted at Caleb and he snorted in laughter.  
"Adam is more enjoyable," Ben replied to Caleb.  
"I'm sure in more ways than one," Caleb whispered and it made the young woman roll her eyes.  
"Hey, what if he trips while taking a piss?" Caleb wondered, possibly out loud.  
"How the hell does that happen?" the young woman laughed heartily, shaking her head.  
"Hold on, shh," Caleb and Catherine continued to laugh as Ben tried to ruin their fun, "shut up!" The two stopped and looked over at Ben who was looking to his right.  
"Listen," there was a faint rustling not too far from them and Catherine's eyebrows furrowed.  
"It's probably just the wind. No need to get your breeches in a twist," she said walking her horse up to Ben.  
"No, something's coming," he turned his head to face Scott.  
"Infantry or patrol?" he inquired. Ben leaned forward, trying to see through the fog,  
"I can't tell through this soup."  
"Kruger?"  
"I don't know, sir," she said leaning forward as well.  
"Defensive positions," Scott got off his horse and Ben soon followed. Catherine inhales sharply before getting off, inching her rather tall frame towards Ben. He drew his sword and Catherine pulled out her pistol as she glanced around. His pistol was in his other hand as he hid behind a tree with it aimed to where the rustling was. Figures could now be seen in the distance and Catherine began to squint to try and make out more of the figures. Soldiers. From their side. Injured by the looks of it.  
"Hold your fire!" Ben stepped out from behind the tree with his pistol in the air. Catherine slowly put down the pistol and watched as the men inched closer.  
"Dear God," Ben blurted out, a look of worry on his face.  
"What the hell happened to them?" was all Catherine could say.  
"You," General Scott walked up to the man leading all the men, "what's your regiment?"  
"My bounty's up."  
"You're the 2nd Virginia. I thought they were at Fort Lee."  
"Yes sir. We were."  
"You were?" Scott, Ben, and Catherine stared bewildered.  
"The general ordered Fort Washington abandoned, but Colonel Magaw held fast. We watched the redcoats take it from across the river. Then they came over in boats."  
Catherine moved her gaze from the man to the countless people walking on. Men, women, and children alike all looked so lost. It pained the young woman as she watched them.  
"The took Fort Lee as well?" Ben inquired.  
"Well, where's the army now?" Scott didn't even give time for him to answer before throwing another question at him.  
"Where? Gone. They're gone, captured. Washington, too, they say," he started to walk again, "don't go that way. I beg you, don't go that way." With that, he walked away. General Scott, Catherine, and Ben stood there trying to take it all in. Simcoe, after a brief moment of silence, broke it in a very sing-song voice,  
"By all means, let us continue! To New York!"  
"Tell him to shut up or I will make him!" Catherine yelled aggressively.  
~~~~  
Catherine watched as Ben rose up to the house that the group would be taking shelter at. The home belonged to a nice couple who were willing to let them stay for a few nights.  
"We're all for the cause, but we don't want trouble," the man of the house told Scott.  
"We'll only be here for a night or two, then we'll move on," Scott informed the couple, "your hospitality shall be rewarded, I assure you."  
"We don't require no reward. Just no trouble."  
"You'll have none from us."  
Catherine stood by her horse, arms crossed, and listening to the conversation.  
"Sir?" Ben tried to get Scott's attention and successfully got it,"  
"I showed your men the way. If the flying camp is where I think it will be, then they should return with an escort by Monday."  
"Let's hope we don't wear out our welcome."  
"Hey, Adam," Caleb whispered, taking her attention away from Ben and the General.  
"What is it?" she whispered back.  
"Are you and Ben, ya know," Catherine rolled her eyes.  
"No. It's been awkward ever since I told him. So no, we are not doing whatever you are thinking," she took her helmet off and rested it on her hip and supported it with her left arm.  
"Just thought I would ask," Caleb sighed and laughed to himself. Catherine chuckled with him.  
"I'm pretty sure he's mad at me," she kicked the ground with her boot. Caleb didn't respond to her and instead looked over at Simcoe, who gave him a cheeky grin and wave.  
"Yes sir. I'll have my men scout the area while we wait for word," Ben was fed up and that was the only part of the conversation she had heard. Scott turned and walked into the house and Ben turned and walked over to everyone else.  
"Scout the area?"  
"A large area," Ben put emphasis on large and Catherine snorted.  
"Ooh, a large area. Whatever it is, count me out of it because scouting would honestly be the death of me," she looked between the two men.  
"Adam, let me finish. Caleb, get to Abe. See if he's found out anything new," Ben glanced at Catherine, the leaned back a bit to glance at where Simcoe was.  
"The plan is that we wait for him to post a signal, then I make contact," Caleb's voice got quieter and Ben got closer.  
"Yeah, well, change of plans."  
"My boat's laid up," Caleb retorted.  
"Then use someone else's."  
Ben walked away and Catherine muttered good luck to Caleb as she followed Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

S1E3: Of Cabbages and Kings  
~~~  
Ben paced endlessly and Catherine sat on the ground, watching him.  
"Scott is probably just as stressed as you are in this situation and if you keep it up the both of us will be court-martialed," Catherine ripped a blade of grass from the ground and tore it to pieces.  
"You are the one not getting all the hate for it, though. Scott hates me," Ben continued to pace and the young woman sighed.  
"Scott hates me too. I'm not making this any better," she threw the grass pieces into the grass and rose from the ground.  
"You are not making it any better," he said stopping and staring off into the distance.  
"Look, whatever it is, I am deeply sorry," she looked at him but he didn't return it.  
"Why?" he turned to look at her.  
"Why what?" she asked crossing her arms.  
"Why join the army and put your life in danger?" she knew that wasn't his original question. She could tell by the look in his face and the little silence between questions that he scraped the other question.  
"I don't know. I originally saw it as an act of defiance against my parents and that maybe if I ran away they would take for granted one of their only children left alive. It sounds so stupid," she looked down at the ground, eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't even know you were there. I ran into Caleb by chance and he took me to you by chance as well. This whole thing was chance." she flung her arms into the air and started pacing.  
"Now look where we are. I shouldn't have been so- so stupid to leave those old letters out in the open to have you find them and our friendship was better when you didn't know anything. Oh, who am I kidding, Caleb would have told you sooner or later," she stopped, looking at his face. He gave her a sad look before looking down. Looking back up, his face became more neutral and he sighed. She watched as he grabbed his helmet and walked into the house. She was left there, alone.  
~~~~~  
"Want more potatoes, Captain?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
Catherine sat there, picking gently at the food. The events from earlier that day from where she snapped at Ben played in her mind. The soft voice of their hostess broke the young woman's trance.  
"How about you, Lieutenant?" Catherine looked and smiled.  
"No thank you," she glanced over at Ben and the two caught their gazes. Catherine broke it by looking down to stab a potato with her fork.  
"Won't your husband be joining us?" Ben asked the older woman.  
"If he can. He's tending a sick cow."  
Catherine took the fork out of the potato and grabbed her knife to cut a piece of mutton to eat.  
"This ale is rather good. As is the mutton," Simcoe said, "my compliments on your hospitality, General." Catherine rolled her eyes at Simcoe trying to kiss up to them.  
"You know, you would do better to compliment our hosts, who are sharing their table with a man who would surely kill them without a second thought," Ben looked over at Simcoe, who sat next to him. Catherine set her fork and knife down to take a sip of ale.  
"Only if ordered to," Simcoe responded.  
"Or only if your feeling extra murderous that day," Catherine added as she set her cup down.  
"I beg your pardon, Lieutenant. I would never. You see, we must all obey our orders, mustn't we?" Simcoe returned his attention to Ben.  
"Perhaps, Captain, you should avoid antagonizing both your hosts and your captors," Scott added to the conversation.  
"My apologies, of course."  
"Sir, there's a company coming in from the north."  
"Regulars?"  
"Tory militia, we think."  
"Oh joy," Catherine muttered. The comment received a kick in the shin from Ben, though it was under the table and no one else knew. Ben and the hostess sprang up. Catherine slowly rose and walked over to Ben.  
"Oh god."  
"Madam, please."  
Scott walked out of the dining room with Ben and Catherine following behind closely. They navigated their way outside and once on the porch, muskets were pointed at them.  
"What's this?" Scott was confused, as were Ben and Catherine.  
"Change of plans New order of battle. We're taking you three and your prisoner to New York, where we'll exchange you for full pardons and hard coin."  
Catherine grasped onto her pistol but didn't pull it out just yet.  
"This is mutiny. This-this is madness!" Scott exclaimed.  
"This is New Jersey! We serve the colony of Pennsylvania, sir, and we've been lured here under false orders."  
"Eben, you're making-" Ben started out before being cut off by Eben.  
"Shut up!" he pointed the musket at Ben and Ben backed away. Catherine slowly took out her pistol and hid it behind her back. Eben then pointed the musket at her.  
"Drop the gun, or I'll shoot," she dropped her pistol and a loud thud echoed through the night.  
"We can take you dead, alive, or wounded. I'll give you to the count of five to choose your preference."  
"One, two—" a gunshot. It landed into the man who was counting. Catherine was quick to bend down and grab her pistol. Eben's gun went off and fired a shot into General Scott's leg. The general screamed in pain. Ben grabbed Scott and pulled Catherine by her arm into the house.  
"Thanks for dinner!" Simcoe hurried out of the house.  
"Oh damn it!" Ben cursed.  
"Fucking hell!" Catherine exclaimed as she cocked her gun and aimed it outside.  
"You in there! It's still three guns to one!"  
"Make it two!" Catherine yelled, poking her head out from behind the doorway.  
"You can be prisoners or you can be dead!" Catherine breathed heavily, panic flowing through her body. She looked over at Ben,  
"Now would be a good time to do something!" she whisper-yelled.  
"And get ourselves killed? Hell no!" he whispered back.  
"Think it over!" Eben yelled out to them.  
"Face it. We're already dead," Catherine looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head. She laughed, setting her pistol on the floor.  
"No, we are not. We won't be if we play it smart," Scott sighed out, clutching his leg.  
"Where the hell is Caleb?" she asked Ben in a low voice.  
"No idea."  
She sighed, hanging her head.  
"The farmer's gonna die unless he gets a doctor!" Newt yelled out. That poor farmer.  
"You want his blood on your hands?" Newt asked condescendingly. She glanced over at Ben, waiting for him to say something. Instead, he didn't, the farmer's wife did.  
"I need to be with my husband!"  
"Mrs. Standish, please just stay calm and stay down," Ben tried to stop her from going out there.  
"Corporal Bascombe. Newt. You and your brothers, you're from Donegal aren't you?"  
"Ben, what are you doing?" Catherine asked, bewildered.  
"You'll see." He waited for an answer.  
"What of it?"  
"Well, sounds a lot like the place that I'm from. Small farm town, very peaceful. That is until the king's men marched in and turned the church into his stables. The girl I planned on marrying was the daughter of two loyalists and once those king's men marched in I was forbidden to ever see her again. Hung anyone with the courage to object. You know, the same thing will happen to your town unless we stand together and resist them," Catherine stared at Ben.  
"Oh, so we're playing the guilt game now. Trying to make them feel guilty. I like it," she said. She sat up and then she heard Simcoe's voice,  
"The good captain is happy to sell you this bilge, but mark me, the truth is, you and your brothers will end up rotting in unmarked graves while your meager fields are added to some wealthy general's holdings. Some Continental general."  
"No, that's what the enemy believes. But they're fighting for a king. You and I are fighting for our homes, for our families, for our freedom. Just remember your oath, Newt. Stand aside when this matter plays out and I promise you-" Ben was cut off by a gunshot.  
"Should you really be making promises at this current moment?" she questioned his words.  
"That's enough talk!"  
"This war will be a short one," Scott said.  
"Not if we let it be," Catherine responded, looking over at him.  
"Ca-sorry, Adam. You are being too optimistic," Ben told her.  
"I'm not trying to be! I'm just saying we can make it last longer. I don't know how but we just can. If not, oh well," she trailed off and returned her gaze to the ceiling.  
~~~~  
The day began to break and they were still cowering away in the house. Mrs. Standish's sobs broke Catherine from her light sleep.  
"You in there! We're done waiting. Come out unarmed or we come in shooting."  
Catherine groggily peeked outside and looked over to Ben with a sigh.  
"Well. This is it. It was nice knowing all of you," she joked. It was a bad time but it helped break the silence. Ben's pistol clicked.  
"He's bluffing," Scott said.  
"No, I don't think so. Lieutenant Kruger is right, this is it, but we either fight him in here or out there," Ben agreed with Catherine and it made her smile. She would most certainly miss him if things turn sour.  
"And trust your entreaties have improved our odds?" Scott questioned Ben.  
"We're coming out!" Ben told them. Catherine picked up her pistol. Ben got up and put his pistol away. He helped Genera Scott up and slowly moved into the doorway. Catherine soon followed and stood behind them.  
"Don't shoot! Don't shoot," Ben and Scott had their hands up and Catherine did the same once her pistol was away. Once the message was across, Catherine helped Ben by supporting the general's right side and they helped him down the steps of the porch. Newt and the others slowly exited their hiding spots with muskets still drawn. Ben started to reach for his pistol and gave Catherine a nod. She also reached for her pistol and the two dropped Scott and shot the closest man they could get. Ben reached for Newt's musket and Catherine kept her pistol drawn and ready to shoot if need be.  
"Newt, get out of the way! Get out of the way!"  
Ben fired Newt's musket and shot the only man left standing that wasn't Newt. A sly smile grew on Simcoe's face as he clapped,  
"Well done, captain. And a good job to you too, Lieutenant." Catherine made her way over to Ben and looked over at Newt, who was hunched over his injured comrade.  
"What are we going to do with him?" the young woman asked.  
"No clue," he responded.  
~~~~  
Their backup had arrived to Ben, Catherine, and Scott's joy. The carefully cleaned up the bodies of the dead and threw them in carts. Ben and Catherine walked over to Genera Scott,  
"Washington has escaped without a scratch. He is indeed camped across the Delaware. Here," Scott handed him a pistol.  
"Sir, we should discuss this."  
"Well, I'd love nothing better than to see these men tried and hanged as a warning to others who might consider turning traitor, but the army has more pressing concerns."  
Once Scott finished, he walked forward and shot Eben.  
"General, the boy was clearly strong-armed by his brothers. A trial, yes, but a summary execution?"  
"Well, I'm not going to execute him, Captain," Scott grabbed a pistol and went to hand it to Ben, "you are. If you do not want to do it, I'll have Lieutenant Kruger do it."  
"Sir, I gave him my word and I won't let my Lieutenant do that."  
"And I've given both of you an order. Obey it or both of you will face court-martial," the two lower ranks looked at the pistol then back up at Scott, "you have just seen firsthand what happens when military discipline breaks down. Are you telling me you've learned nothing?" Scott yelled at them. Catherine glanced over at Ben.  
"We'll take the court-martial, sir." With that, Scott stepped forward again and shot Newt. Catherine winced at the sound of the bullet hitting flesh. The poor kid was probably forced to do it. Scott walked away rather angrily. When Scott was gone, Catherine turned around and walked over to Newt. He was cold to the touch.  
"Ben, I'm so sorry," she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She patted it before walking off. He stared at her as she walked off.

Farewell and adieu, to you Spanish Ladies. Farewell and adieu, to you lady Spain.  
For we have received orders to sail to old England, We hope in a short time to see you again.  
And so nevermore shall we see you again.


	7. Chapter 7

S1E4: Eternity How Long  
~~~  
"Take your damn time much?" Catherine commented as Ben was shaving. In lack of better words, she was bored and the only fun she found was critiquing him.  
"I'm trying not to cut myself, thank you," Ben glanced over at her as she laughed playfully, "be lucky you don't have to shave your face." He spoke in a hush tone. Catherine looked up and saw Caleb trying to sneak up on Ben. It didn't really work because Ben saw Caleb's reflection in the mirror.  
"Ready to be happy?" Ben stopped shaving and looked at Caleb.  
"Woody came through!" Caleb handed Ben a piece of paper and Ben happily took it, laughing as he did.  
"God damn he did!" the young woman got up and walked over to them. Ben embraces Caleb before pulling away and grabbing Catherine as the three embraced each other at the good news.  
"Fresh from New York," Ben started to open the letter. She stared down at the paper as they all eagerly waited to see what it said.  
~~~  
"Court-martial, huh? Busy boys," Caleb remarked to them.  
"General Scott's relegated me, secretary, in the meantime," Ben complained.  
"And he made me a secretary's assistant. I feel like I'll be assisting Ben in the afterlife as well," Catherine groaned as she spoke.  
"I just hope he'll heed this," Ben continued to walk. They reached General Scott's tent in no time and Ben motioned for Catherine and Caleb to stay outside.  
"It's too long. If the scout has anything to say, he keeps it brief. Otherwise, he rambles or, at worst, gives an opinion," Scott walked out of the tent.  
"Sir, I grant you I care little for sauerkraut or Hessians, for that matter. But if German mercenaries are in Trenton, then the British are surely not. Now, don't you think General Washington should want to know that?" Caleb and Catherine looked over.  
"This is unsigned. Who spoke to these Hessians?" Ben didn't answer Scott.  
"You?" He then looked at Caleb.  
"We swore he would remain nameless, sir."  
"Captain Tallmadge?"  
"The source is true, sir, and trustworthy, but we swore his name would be kept secret."  
"If you cannot trust me, your superior officer, then I cannot trust you. And I certainly will not trust this. Burn it," Scott handed the letter off to one of his men who put it in a nearby fire to let it burn.  
"Well, there goes that," Catherine muttered. Ben stood there, astonished. He really thought it was good evidence. In Scott's eyes, it wasn't. Scott walked away and the trio just stood there.  
"Now what do we do?" Caleb asked.  
"Pray. Pray that one day we get information that will be useful to Scott," Catherine answered Caleb and Ben nodded. He inhaled deeply before adding on,  
"But he won't accept any information I give him." He was right. Everything so far had been tossed aside by Scott. They all started walking away silently.  
"You know, Ben, there still may be a way to get Abe's letter to Washington. But you've gotta be all for it," Caleb broke that silence.  
"The letter?" Ben looked over at Caleb, "Scott burned the letter."  
"Then rewrite it," Ben and Catherine both looked at Caleb, "and then we smuggle it in."  
"Smuggle it?" Ben looked at Caleb like he was crazy.  
"Yeah."  
"That's damn near impossible," Catherine gave Caleb the same look Ben was giving him.  
"Doesn't hurt time try."  
"Oh, right."  
"I mean, come on, you saw yourself. Scott only reads the first page of a scout's report before passing it on, right?" The trio stopped.  
"Yeah."  
"So we get Abe's letter and we fold it into a report, yeah?" Caleb continued on with his absurd idea which made Catherine's eyes roll, "and then watch it sail right into Georgie's hands."  
"You make it seem easier than it actually is, Caleb," Catherine crosses her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"It is easy!" Caleb retorted.  
"Look, I've just my interrogation of the returning scouts. There's no single report worthy of passing on," They continued to move through the camp as Ben basically told Caleb his idea would be flawed.  
"Right, so we beef it up, huh?"  
"We're going to forge a report?" Catherine scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.  
"No, we're going to make it interesting. Add a little excitement."  
"You mean falsify it."  
"Yeah, well, insubordination is your best quality and Adam does nothing to stop you either. He coaxes the flames later on, right Kruger?" Caleb leaned over and punched Catherine in the arm. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"For the love of God, Caleb, stop with the sexual jokes," Catherine jokingly said to him. She found them quite funny, especially in times like these. Ben laughed before speaking in a whisper only Catherine and Caleb could hear,  
"Caleb you know nothing is going on between Catherine and I. It's merely mutual."  
"I know, but I can still assume it." Catherine glared at Caleb.  
~~~  
"What do you want me to write?"  
"So, we were burning boats at night—you were—uh, so we say that the flames were spotted by an energy patrol," Caleb spoke what he wanted the man to write before moving one of his pieces on the game board, "your move." Catherine sat beside Ben, watching the game.  
"How could I see them in the dark?"  
"Don't make me give you a dowse in the chops, boy. Write what I say. I need it to get to Washington," Caleb threatened the man.  
"I need to stay out of the brig." Ben got up and cleared his throat,  
"No, here's what you're going to write: I came across a Loyalist militia on the bank of the river. I exchanged fire with them but was outnumbered so I dove into the icy war to avoid their shots, swam downriver, hid in the bushes all night which is how I caught frostbite. Finally, the boarded their boats and withdrew across the Delaware. From my vantage point, I could make out five men and one officer." Catherine slow-clapped,  
"What a lovely story. Now let's hope Washington believes this."  
"King me," Ben moved his piece on the board and sat back down. Caleb's once smiling face turned into a somewhat shocked one,  
"Is that legal?" Ben shrugged.  
"I think it is," Catherine said, looking at the board. The men got finished writing the letter and handed it off to Ben, who got up and took the letter. He looked at it before handing it to Caleb. Caleb snatched it from his hands and started to put Abe's letter into the report.  
"So, we fold Abe's letter inside Ezra's report and we watch it sail away to Washington like a stowaway," Caleb folded the letter carefully.  
"Caleb, it is a stowaway," Catherine huffed.  
"And stowaways get tossed overboard, Caleb," Ben added to Catherine's comment. The young woman shook her head and proceeded to stand up to stretch. Caleb was now done folding the letter and handed it back to Ben and Ben headed out. She soon followed him, jogging to catch up to him.  
"You know, you don't have to come with me," Ben told her, marching on.  
"I know. I wanted to see Scott's reaction though," she hummed. They made it to Scott's tent and entered. Ben handed him the letter and Scott opened it. He read through it silently before coming to a section and started to read out loud,  
"Swam downstream and hid in the bushes all night. That's how I caught frostbite. Finally, they boarded their boat and withdrew across the Delaware. From my vantage point, I could make out five men and one officer."  
"Too small for a foraging party. Most likely scouts."  
"Washington fears that General Howe will ford the river to strike at us. He'll want to ponder this," Scott folded up the letter again and Catherine smiled in excitement. It worked. Caleb came through once more.  
"This is the kind of intelligence you should've been bringing me," Scott held out the letter to one of his men and the man was off to give it to Washington.  
"The two of you are dismissed," Scott waved them off and they exited. To their surprise, Caleb was outside of the tent. He probably was listening. Once they were far away from Scott's tent, they all cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is an almost smut scene but nothing is really explicit and it's mostly implied(if that makes sense). Kind of like the show, I would like to keep this TV-14 and make all sexual things implied. Just a fair warning.

S1E5: Epiphany  
December 24, 1776  
~~~  
"You wanted to see me?" Catherine popped her head into Ben's tent. He sat at his desk reading a piece of paper.  
"Come in," Ben looked at her and went back to reading. She stepped in and stood there awkwardly.  
"So, uh, if I may ask, what is this about?" She dropped the fake voice and went back into her normal one. Ben looked up from the paper and stared at the tent wall. He gently set the piece of paper down and got up, moving over to her.  
"Look, if you're still mad at me I'm deeply s-" Ben cut her off by grabbing her by her coat and kissing her. She tensed her shoulders up but didn't fight back. When he finally broke away he set a hand on her face and stared into her eyes.  
"That was uncalled for," she trailed off at the end of her sentence.  
"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that for a while now," Catherine grabbed his other hand and held it, breaking the eye contact.  
"No need to apologize. I enjoyed it," she looked back up with a smile, her right hand making its way to his neck. She brought their lips together again and started walking backward, pulling him along. He took out the black ribbon from her hair causing her brown hair to fall out of the ponytail. Her body made contact with the bed as the two continued to kiss.  
"Oh how I have waiting for this," Catherine whispered as Ben took her coat off and Catherine aided him in the task before throwing it off to the side. She undressed her upper half without his help. He pulled down her breeches and she pulled down his. He put a hand over her mouth as footsteps approached the tent.  
"Captain Tallmadge?" the voice appeared to be young and it was probably one of the privates.  
"Yes?"  
"I can't find General Scott and Lieutenant Kruger isn't in his tent," Catherine giggled, but they were muffled. Ben sighed, thinking,  
"General Scott should be in his tent. I would help but I'm kind of tied up at the moment."  
"Thank you." He walked away. Ben removed his hand from her mouth and the pair continued in the passionate act.  
~~~  
December 25, 1776

Last night's previous events played through Catherine's mind as she and Ben walked to the shore. They had been ordered to get their things and apparently it was some secret mission. As the reached their destination, many men where packing boats.  
"Caleb!" Ben called out.  
"What?"  
"You know what this is all about?" he asked him. Though Caleb probably didn't know as well.  
"Me? No. Thought you would. Adam do you know?" Caleb asked her.  
"I'm just as clueless as you are."  
"All they told us is we're crossing the Delaware."  
"Great. They told us just to follow you."  
"It's too damn cold to be doing this," Catherine complained.  
"Shut up princess," Ben joked. Catherine huffed and elbowed him in the side. Ben and Catherine walked over to the boats and got in.  
"Well, you're the whaler. As long as we're crossing, he's captain," Ben said as he got in. Catherine silently followed and sat down next to Ben.  
"That's me. So, you, you, and you grab the push-poles," Caleb stood up and pointed at people, "right, push off!" The boat was cramped and Catherine felt uncomfortable.  
"I think you gave me a bruise last night," Catherine whispered to Ben.  
"You'll be fine," Ben got up and moved to where Caleb was, and shortly after Catherine joined them.  
"I mean, if you ask me, this is just a glorified scout. Secret password, 'victory, or death,'" Caleb was just as confused as they were, "no, Washington's just trying to make us feel like we're still in the fight." Ben started to rise, a look of suspicion on his face. It looked like he saw something.  
"I was about to say, what scout has a secret password," Catherine said, looking over the side of the boat.  
"Caleb and Adam, look," Ben quickly pointed to something and they both rose.  
"Jesus."  
"What the hell?"  
"This is no scout," Ben told them.  
"You're damn right it's not," Catherine stared in amazement. The three sat back down in silence. Ben wrapped himself up in a blanket and Catherine huddled between Caleb and Ben.  
"What is it you—you sailors say? 'Fair weather brings cloudy weather.' Maybe this time it'll be the reverse," Ben looked around, making reference to the fog.  
"Or maybe the fog will lift and there'll just be more fog," Caleb said sarcastically.  
"I have to piss," Catherine muttered. Caleb laugh and slapped her back. Catherine let out an 'ow' as his hand made impact with her back.  
"We're here."  
"All right, on your feet, men," Ben unwrapped the blanket from around his body and got up. Catherine rose slowly, shaking from the cold. The boat started to tip,  
"Move back, you're tipping her."  
"Watch those arms. Grab those swivel guns," Ben moved forward and was dangerously close to the edge. Catherine felt a tinge of panic flow through her and she shuffled forward in case he fell in.  
"Ben, no!" Caleb sprang up as Ben started to fall in.  
"Ben!" Caleb and Catherine called out. Catherine winced as his body hit the freezing cold water and practically ran forward.  
"Adam do not follow him in there to try and rescue him!" Caleb called out to her. She tried to grasp Ben's arm but to no avail. Caleb came over to help her get him up.  
"Pull him!"  
~~~  
They had gotten Ben out of the water and now it was trying to save him from imminent death. Caleb shook him,  
"Alright? Hey, wake up!"  
"Shaking him isn't going to help him, Caleb!"  
"It might Adam," Caleb hissed, "how's that fire coming on?" Catherine knelt down.  
"Come here, you!" Caleb spoke to the unconscious body. Catherine started to take off her coat and Caleb stared at her bewildered,  
"No, I don't need to care for two people who are probably going to freeze to death." Catherine put it back on.  
"You're not going out on me like this, you dumb bastard," Caleb started to pat his face, "you hear me? You stay awake, all right?"  
"He's can't stay awake idiot!" Catherine yelled at him.  
"I'm trying everything I can, Adam!"  
"Well, then it's not working!" Catherine shoved him away and was in Caleb's former position.  
"Come on stay with us, stay for me," she whispered, lightly shaking him. She fought back her tears and contained her fear. But all she could do was look panicked, "get that fire ready! You're going to let an officer die!"  
"Wow, you're basically doing everything I did," Caleb stood there with his arms crossed. Catherine looked up at him as she straddled Ben and tried to get him to stay alive.  
"He might listen to me more than you. I'm more reasonable," she shrugged and pushed up her sleeves.  
"Come to, dammit!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him once more before Caleb grabbed her. He pulled her away and set her over by a tree.  
"We're just going to have to wait," she stared at Ben with a pang of guilt.  
~~~~  
"Know why you can't die? You're still a virgin. See, all you ever done is box the Jesuit," Caleb ripped the hide of a rabbit as he spoke to Ben, "I'm surprised you're not blind. Now the man upstairs, he don't know take kindly to virgins over the age of twenty. Sees it as a waste of His good works." Catherine cleared her throat and laughed, causing Caleb to look up at her.  
"What? Is he not a-oh, OH," Caleb looked back down, "when was this?" Catherine raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm not telling you," she smirked.  
"You know, the man upstairs doesn't take kindly to people who have sex outside of marriage," Caleb looked back up at her like he was trying to stump her.  
"Oh I know, but do I care? Not really."  
~~~~  
January 2, 1777  
"Hey, Happy New Year, Tall-boy!" Caleb finished urinating and walked over to Ben. Catherine was sleeping against a nearby tree.  
"How do you feel?" footsteps approached the sleeping woman and Caleb gave her a light kick in the thigh,  
"He's awake," Caleb told her before returning his attention to Ben. Catherine opened one eye and groaned, getting up from her resting position.  
"Finally," she said, grogginess in her voice. Ben groaned and looked around. He looked confused.  
"Where are the—where are the men?"  
"Right now? Gone. It's just been Catherine and I watching you," Caleb rubbed his hands together. Catherine rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.  
"Gone?"  
"Yeah. You've been out for a few days, my friend," Caleb sat down and uncorked a bottle.  
"What?" Ben was still so confused. Catherine knelt down.  
"The year's over," he handed the bottle to Ben, "bounties are up."  
"I doubt too many are keen to re-enlist."  
"Where were they headed?"  
"Uh, Trenton."  
"Trenton?"  
~~~~

Trenton, New Jersey  
~~~~  
"I can't make out the uniforms, can you?"  
"No. Catherine?"  
"I cannot," she squinted.  
"Wait here, I'll see if I can get closer," Caleb tried to get closer but the sound of a gun cocking stopped all of them dead in their tracks.  
"We are definitely getting shot," Catherine blurted out loud. Both of them looked at her, "did not mean to say that out loud."  
"Victory." A voice came from behind them. The trio all looked at each other before Ben finally said,  
"Or death." They turned around and a wave of relief washed over them.  
"You three princesses made it!"  
"Yeah. Kneel for your betters, mate." Catherine greeted the men with a handshake, but they still pulled her into a man hug.  
"He's the one who saved your swivel gun."  
"Boy did we use it."  
"They never saw us coming."  
"Yeah, surprised those German bastards right out of their beds." The three looked at each other confused. A smile spread on Caleb's face,  
"Christ on a pony."  
"Hessians," Ben whispered.  
"In Trenton."  
"That's why we were ordered to Trenton," Catherine whispered as well.  
"Woodhull." Caleb and Ben embraced, with Catherine joining in as well. Well, Caleb forced her to. They went on and made it to the actual camp where they were lead to some captured Hessians.  
"Ready for the bad news? Bloodybacks ain't too happy. Cornwallis is camped 'cross that creek with all his boys."  
"Where are the rest of ours?" Ben asked.  
"Washington marched them off an hour ago real quiet-like. Took some local cut-through to Princeton."  
"Sounds about right for Washington," Catherine looked around as she said so.  
"Then what the hell are we still doing here?" The question received no answer, however.  
"Look alive, boys."  
"Why?" Catherine asked. She didn't get an answer, but she looked across the water to see the British camp.  
"Oh, we're the decoys," Ben smiled. The smile was childlike. Catherine gave a quick 'oh' and smiled as well.  
"Make as much noise as you," one man said to them. Catherine grabbed some metal pans and started beating them together. A smile formed on her face as she did so. Ben and Catherine caught each other's gaze and he smiled. She smiled at him as well before shouting to a man nearby to do something and handed him the metal pans she was using. Ben looked away and continued to help someone.  
~~~~  
Morristown Headquarters  
"Trenton, Princeton, Jersey's ours again!" Men shouted their victory chants. Ben and Catherine waited in a nearby room, helmets in their arms. The chanting stopped as a door open. Cheering and clapping soon followed. Washington. He walked into the room Ben and Catherine were in and the two stood tall. They both awkwardly looked around, trying not to meet Washington's gaze. Catherine was incredibly nervous, as was Ben.  
"Now, just who is Abraham Woodhull?"


	9. Chapter 9

S1E6: Mr. Culpeper  
~~~  
"Absent without leave, falsifying intelligence, insubordination; I want you to know Captain and Lieutenant that I plan to leave nothing out of my report. You two are like children, always doing something you are not supposed to be doing," General Scott told them as they were watching a man get hanged.  
"I wouldn't expect you to sir," Ben replied.  
"You are right, general," Catherine looked down. General Washington started to approach them.  
"Though you should know, we already told the commander everything we did," Ben took off his helmet after finishing talking.  
"Well, then likely your punishment's been decided and we've merely been called her to see it carried out," Scott spoke solemnly. Great. It was off to the gallows with them, most likely. Catherine silently prayed it wasn't, though, and held her eyes shut as Washington approached. She opened her eyes to see Washington facing the gallows and at that point, everyone was watching with eager eyes. He was stripped of his uniform coat, hands tied behind his back, and his conviction, as well as sentence, read out for everyone to hear. Despite seeing death on the battlefield, she was still never used to seeing someone hanged. It made her sick to her stomach as they body squirmed and the sound of the rope as well as the sounds the person makes as they struggled. She faced Ben and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch.  
"Shall we?" General Washington's voice broke the silence or rather torture for Catherine.  
"That's going to be our fate isn't it?" Catherine whispered to Ben. Ben looked forward for a second and looked over at Catherine,  
"I'm afraid so." Catherine blinked and followed Scott inside, Ben close behind. The rope continued to creak behind them, but the man struggled no longer. Washington led them into a room. It was the same room they had been in previously when meeting Washington upon arrival in Morristown. Some regular looking man sat at a desk nearby. He was working rather diligently. Seeing General Scott confused by the presence of that man, Washington spoke,  
"This is Mr. Nathaniel Sackett of the Committee to Detect and Defeat Conspiracies against America."  
General Scott scoffed, "Sir, the presence of a civilian at a court-martial is highly irregular."  
"Yes, I agree Charles. Now, would you be so kind as to brief the room on intelligence uncovered at Trenton?" Washington asked Scott.  
"Brief the room?"  
"Myself included," Washington looked down and brought his gaze up to Ben and Catherine.  
"An examination of orders discovered in the desk of Colonel Rall suggests that the garrison we took from the Hessians was much more than a winter camp," Scott paused, "Trenton was being prepared as a launch point for an attack on Philadelphia."  
"I know what Howe wants," Washington stopped before continuing, "but how will Howe take it? By land, by sea, or will he lunge north to join forces with Burgoyne so as to decapitate New England from the rest of our colonies? We will have until the snow melts before their forces in New York begin to move." Catherine raised an eyebrow at what the general was going on about. Was he being delusional?  
"New York. Which remains dark to us."  
"Sir, I have just dispatched new scouts to observe the enemy."  
"I grow weary of contradictory accounts that merely guess at the intent of the enemy," Washington said, rather annoyed with Scott. He then turned his attention to the two dragoons, "this letter written by your man on Long Island." Scott was quick to butt in,  
"That letter was not received through proper channels."  
"Which is why I paid it no mind. It was a lone report and unconfirmed until our victories at Trenton and Princeton proved it accurate."  
"More accurate than any piece of intelligence we've received thus far, at least," Mr. Sackett spoke up for the first time.  
"Gentlemen, I've asked you here today to determine if this was a fluke and, perhaps more importantly if this fluke can be repeated."  
"I can assure you, sir, you will be perfectly convinced of my friend's integrity and loyalty," Ben promised Washington.  
"As Captain Tallmadge's right-hand man, I can promise that as well, sir," Catherine followed up with.  
"Well, according to you, he took an oath of loyalty to King George!" Scott was fed up with everything.  
"Only to get closer to the enemy, to learn the secrets," Ben argued.  
"Traditional military reconnaissance is a proven discipline. Multiple scouts produce military reports which may be cross-referenced to ensure verification. In addition, soldiers are trained to recognize—" Scott was cut off Mr. Sackett, who added his information into the conversation,  
"Actually, soldiers make terrible spies. All that discipline drilled into their movements makes them easy to spot, unlike us civilians." Scott looked at him, disgusted,  
"Excuse me, sir, but why exactly are you in this room?"  
"I've been invited here by your commander in chief to opine on the business at hand."  
"Mr. Sackett came to us by way of William Duer, who recommended him as a person of intrigue and secrecy," Washington said stoically.  
"And I must say, I find these young men's chain of agents very intriguing," Ben and Catherine looked at Mr. Sackett in shock. After his input was done, he walked back over to his desk.  
"I want this chain notion explored and a unified recommendation presented upon my return," Washington added, "Any questions?"  
"Well, yes, Your Excellency. The letter I transcribed regarding the Hessians and Trenton. It was unsigned. I mean to ask, how did you come by the name Abraham Woodhull?" Ben questioned Washington. Washington smiled slightly,  
"Excellent question. Any for you, Mr. Sackett?"  
"Plenty, but not for you, sir."  
"Very well."  
~~~~

"So she then hangs a black petticoat on a drying line to signal to my courier when the intelligence is ready," Ben was informing Mr. Sackett on their way of communication. General Scott paced the room, and Catherine watched him occasionally groan and scoff.  
"Not bad."  
"And she hangs napkins to signify which cove is safe for rendezvous."  
"Wait, wait. Rendezvous? Don't tell me your agent meets your courier in person?"  
"Oh, well, of course."  
"Failure! Death. No, no, no. Courier and agent are never in the same place at the same time," Mr. Sackett informed them. He seemed very into what he does, and very good at it. It intrigued her.  
"Well, then how do you expect for them to make the transfer?" Mr. Sackett sighed at Ben's question,  
"You predetermine the location to drop, id est, hide the 'lettre confidentielle' in question," he grabbed a piece of paper and got up, still rambling, "and then arrange a later time for retrieval. A dead drop to ensure your agents don't drop dead from being caught in flagrante delicto."  
"Which demonstrates the folly of this scheme. If a single link is broken, the entire chain is rendered useless," Scott argued.  
"Which is why we use encryption, sir. To shield the men, not the message," he returned back to his seat and sat down, "Captain, which enciphering method have you been using thus far? Rossignol? Trithemius? Personally, I prefer Dumas." There was a long silence from Ben. Catherine looked to Ben,  
"You're telling him." She whispered.  
"Please tell me you're using encryption." Ben shook his head.  
"My god. I was told you were a graduate of Yale. Lieutenant, where did you graduate if you did at all?" Mr. Sackett said in disappointment.  
"I actually graduated from William and Mary," Catherine said, looking down at the ground.  
"Yes sir. Class of '73," Ben replied.  
"And you, Lieutenant?" Mr. Sackett looked at her.  
"Class of '75, sir," she answered.  
"Hmm. One supposes you've studied Greek, Latin, Hebrew?"  
"Nai. Certe. Chen-adon. And I am a quick study, Mr. Sackett." Catherine only nodded and Ben returned to his seat. She knew the languages. Ben and her father had taught her little bits of it, but it would be a miracle if she remembered anything.  
"Then at least we have somewhere to start. You don't speak a lot do you, Lieutenant?" Mr. Sackett was talking to her now.  
"I do not, sir. I'm not very talkative. Never have," Catherine replied. She lied her way through it and Mr. Sackett just raised an eyebrow. The older man grabbed a notebook and tossed it to Ben,  
"Commit this to memory."  
"Sir, that's almost impossible for our given time frame, if we even have one," Catherine grabbed the thing they were supposed to memorize and gave it a once over.  
"If an actor memorizes a script. You can memorize that," Mr. Sackett responded. Scott sighed,  
"We don't have time for this. The commander expects results, not wordplay."  
"But we're ahead of the game thanks to Captain Tallmadge here. Typically, I have concocted a legend for the agents I wish to embed into enemy territory. A poultry trader, fishmonger, school teacher; requires wardrobe, documentation, training. The brilliance of Mr. Woodhull is his life and is his legend," Mr. Sackett went on, "there's no reason to invent a false one. He's already living it."  
"Who pays for it?" General Scott inquired.  
"Hmm?"  
"Well, if the farmer's not farming, who provides for his expenses? His food, his lodging? His money to bribe sources?"  
"We do of course," Mr. Sackett answered. It clearly wasn't the answer the general was looking for. Catherine huffed and leaned back in her chair. It felt like they were getting nowhere yet somewhere and with Scott, it made it ten times worse.  
"The Congress will never approve intelligencer salaries while we cobble together bounties for our regulars," Scott informed him.  
"Congress needn't know about it," Mr. Sackett responded. Scott was taken aback by it, "we'll draw from a secret fund authorized by Washington to be used at our discretion." Scott got up and walked out of the room. Ben jumped up,  
"General, please. We've been asked to explore how a chain of agents might work. Some debate is to be expected."  
"Explore whatever you want, Tallmadge. As the head of intelligence, I will never approve of this. And for once, Lieutenant Kruger is against this as well!" Scott grabbed his hat and started to head out.  
"I never said I was against this," Catherine stood up and stared at Scott, who stopped in the doorway, "you know what? I'm all for this." Scott sighed and shook his head, walking out.  
"It's time that you learned how the chain of command works," Ben said to the general before he left. Scott slammed the door as he walked out.  
"That was predictable," Mr. Sackett hummed. Catherine laughed.  
"Well, it is rather late. We shall continue tomorrow. Goodnight, gentlemen." The pair bid Mr. Sackett a goodnight as well and headed out.  
"Scott is pissed!" Catherine laughed, but quietly so no one could hear her.  
"And of course he disagreed with the plan," he said.  
"For someone who was so against this in the beginning, you really changed your mind," Ben looked at her as the approached his tent.  
"The more I thought about it, the more it seemed—I don't know—interesting. I guess," she stepped inside and set her helmet down. She took a seat on his bed and he took a seat at his desk.  
"I don't think Scott's going to stay as the head of intelligence," she said, kicking her legs back and forth.  
"Why do you say that?" Ben looked over at her. She shrugged,  
"I don't know." Her legs stopped moving and she sighed. Ben got up and took a seat on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. He sighed, placing an arm around her shoulders. The two sat there for what seemed like forever before Catherine slowly broke away,  
"I should be heading back to my tent for the night," she got up from her seated position, "I love you." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out. As she walked back to her tent, a smile played on her face. She was finally able to love Ben without her parents finding out or knowing. It was a relief for her. Yet, she still felt a pang of guilt for them. They didn't know where she was or even if she was alive.  
"Shit. I forgot my helmet," she entered her tent just when the moment of realization hit her.  
"Eh, I'll get it in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

S1E6: Mr. Culpeper  
~~~  
It was cold. Granted, it was still winter. Mr. Sackett had wanted them that morning to show them something. That something, boiling an egg.   
"What, you know them all, trust them all?"   
"We all grew up together, except for Lieutenant Kruger here," Ben responded, "he's from Virginia." Catherine nodded.   
"Childhood friends and one outsider. Fascinating," Mr. Sackett paused, "wouldn't have thought to try that."  
"Well, it wasn't exactly planned."  
"Don't tell anyone that," Mr. Sackett said quietly, "don't tell anyone else Mr. Woodhull's name." Mr. Sackett stopped for a brief moment,   
"Time to gift Mr. Woodhull an alias. One by which the other agents will know him."   
"Why?" Catherine looked confused. A fake name? This was getting too deep for her liking.   
"So no one finds out it is Mr. Woodhull," Mr. Sackett looked at her and she just stared at him, confused.   
"I'm sorry, other agents?" Ben grew confused.   
"I've got plans for your farmer. Need him to nurture the seeds I've planted over the last year and a half. One of them is sprouting right now, right under the enemy's nose."  
"I—no, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's not how this is going to work. You see, Abe, he's a very cautious man. He won't meet with anybody he doesn't already know," Ben told him.   
"He'll have to."  
"No, he'll quit is what he'll do."  
"I thought he was your friend."  
"Yes, which is exactly why he trusts me to protect him," Ben walked over to the fire to warm his hands.   
"Only that which is concealed is protected. You can't even conceal his name," Mr. Sackett tossed him the egg. Ben barely caught and he rolled it around, "luckily for you, I am a master at the art of concealment." Ben cracked open the hard boiled egg and 'Mr. W' was written on the white of it.   
"How?" Catherine whispered to herself.   
"It's rather a simple process, Lieutenant," Mr. Sackett said, cleaning up his work station.   
~~~  
The door slammed shut as General Washington walked in. Catherine, Ben, General Scott, and Mr. Sackett all sat at a table and once he walked in, they all stood up. The man who followed him in, took off his cloak and hat, turning around afterward.   
"General, have we come to a consensus?"   
"Your Excellency, we believe traditional reconnaissance is the way forward as it depends on as little variable as possible and would be carried out by men who could be trusted to follow orders," Scott proudly said. Catherine groaned slightly. Washington looked over at Ben,   
"Captain, what say you?"   
"I—I concur with the general, sir." Mr. Sackett scoffed and Catherine did as well.   
"All that work for nothing," Catherine muttered to herself.   
"Did you say something, Lieutenant?" Washington addressed her. She looked over at him and shook her head nervously,   
"No—no sir."  
"The chain of agents approach would require trust and in that resource, I'm afraid we find ourselves lacking," Ben continued on. Washington walked into the room slowly.   
"You're speaking now of your men on Long Island," Washington spoke.   
"No sir. I'm speaking of the men in this room," Ben said, nervous. Washington furrowed his eyebrows, "Sir, for a conspiracy like this one to function, we would need to be keeping secrets from the enemy, from Congress, even from our own army. This would require absolute trust amongst the secret-keepers and yet General Scott here does not trust me or my judgment. Mr. Sackett here mistrusts my experience, much as I mistrust his attitude towards the lives of the agents in the field. Lieutenant Kruger is the only one who seems to trust me but thinks the idea will fall through and would much rather us take a safer approach. And you, sir—you know the name Abraham Woodhull and yet you will not disclose to me the source of your knowledge. Apparently, you do not trust me either. Therefore, I cannot trust the success of any chain that we might build here today." Catherine bit her lip and looked down, sighing deeply. She ran a hand through her hair before scoffing slightly and shaking her head.   
"I would like to speak with Captain Tallmadge alone," Washington spoke through the silence.   
~~~~  
Catherine has gone back to her tent after Washington had gone out with Ben to have a chat. She laid on her bed, staring up at the tent's ceiling. There was a tiny rip in the tent and she watched the snow fall through it. The tiny gash let in a small amount of cold air as well, but she didn't mind. It wasn't that big of a deal to her. She hummed quietly, before silently singing to herself as she stared up at the tent ceiling. Someone had entered her tent, unbeknownst to her.   
"I remember when you sang that song the night I asked your parents for your hand in marriage." It was Ben. She stopped abruptly and turned her head to the side. There was a smile on his face. His cheeks were red from the cold and snow was still in his hair. She smiled at his appearance.   
"Yes, I remember that. It was before everything went to shite," Catherine got up from her resting position and stood up, "you told them you didn't support the British and my father got all pissed, broke it off, kicked you out of the house, and said if he ever saw you with me again he would kill you. Good times." Her tone was riddled with sarcasm.   
"Those were the days. Then we would sneak over to Caleb's house to see each other," Ben walked over to her.   
"Then Abe's father snitched on us and my father almost had you killed," Catherine said before Ben kissed her. It was short, but Catherine needed it.   
"What did Washington talk to you about?" Catherine grabbed Ben's hand, sitting down on her bed. He remained standing, looking down at her.   
"Nothing important. Just about Abe," Ben then sat down.   
"I see," Catherine kicked off her boots and laid down.   
"Washington wants to see us in the morning," Ben turned to face her. Catherine nodded,   
"Just come get me then. I'll be in here." Ben nodded and got up.   
"Goodnight, Catherine."   
"Night, Benjamin," Ben grinned and walked out, heading back to his tent.   
~~~~~  
"You are an invaluable asset to me, and so, General Scott, I feel it better to apply your acumen where it is most needed—on the front."   
"But, sir, a captain can't run the intelligence branch."  
"That's why I have promoted him to major. He won't be working alone as I have promoted Kruger to captain and Captain Kruger will be the assistant leader."  
"I wish you the best of luck, Your Excellency," Scott turned and walked away. Ben and Catherine stepped forward to Washington,   
"He's a fine general." He spoke. Washington turned to face the pair.   
"Thank you for this promotion, sir. I pray I do you proud," Ben told Washington. The young woman smiled and thanked him as well.   
"As do I," he started out, "your first duty is to come up with a given name for our Mr. Culpepper." Ben thought for a moment, thinking of a named,   
"Samuel." He said proudly. It was his brother's name.   
"In honor of your brother, I presume?"  
"Yes, sir. And might I ask, what is the meaning of Culpepper?"   
"Excellent question." Washington didn't continue. Ben gave a curt nod and turned around, heading inside. Catherine followed him inside, smiling as she did. Her new rank made her feel happy. And she could rub it in Caleb's face now.   
~~~~~  
"Major Tallmadge," Catherine said it out loud as placed a hand on his bare shoulder, "has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
"Yes it does," he said as he played with a strand of her hair that was now down, "not as much as Captain Kruger." Catherine laughed playfully.   
"I don't think so," she pulled the bed's blanket up further as to cover her naked upper body.   
"Don't you get tired of switching back and forth between Adam and Catherine?" Ben asked her, twisting the same piece of hair around his finger.   
"Sometimes. Living a double life is definitely not easy," she rested her hand back on his shoulder, "then again, I asked for that by telling you and Caleb." The sound of the tent flap rustling caused Catherine to duck under the covers and for Ben to roll over, trying to cover Catherine's frame. It was just Caleb.   
"Hey, Benny-boy. Having fun?" Catherine's head popped out from under the blanket. She let out a sigh of relief to it being Caleb.   
"Oh, I see. Guess the of you were celebrating the promotions," Caleb leaned against the desk.   
"Pretty much," Catherine said.   
"Caleb, can you hand me my pants and shirt?" Ben asked, reaching his hand out. Caleb bent down and handed Ben's pile of clothes to him. Ben just threw his breeches and shirt on and rested the rest of it on the chair of his desk.   
"Ben, can you hand me mine?" Catherine asked. Ben handed her the shirt and breeches, putting her other items on the bedpost. She ducked under the covers again to put her shirt and breeches on, which was a struggle. She got out from under the covers and stood up.   
"I can boss you around now," Catherine walked over and punched Caleb's arm.   
"You still got to listen to Ben, though," Caleb thought he really got her.   
"When I'm Adam, yes. But when I'm Catherine, no," she crossed her arms and smirked.   
"No arguing you two," he stepped in. Catherine rolled her and Caleb laughed.   
"Whatever you say, Major," Caleb walked out and it was just Catherine and Ben again.   
"I wonder how long it's going to be before everyone finds out you're not who you say you are," Ben sighs.   
"Only time will tell, Ben."


	11. Chapter 11

S1E7: Mercy Moment Murder Measure  
(lots of m's)  
~~~~~  
"If Abe is getting an alias, I'm sure we have to get one as well," Catherine blurted out as she stared out the window.   
"Mr. Sackett would inform us if we did," Ben told her after a brief period of silence.   
"And why the hell did Washington decide on the name Culpepper?" she moved from her spot by the window and to the desk. Ben shrugged, continuing what he was doing. In stormed Caleb, the door slamming shut behind him. The two looked up and before they could even get a word out, he started pacing,   
"There's definitely something going on between those two. I just don't know what," Caleb placed his hat on the table and continued to pace.   
"Abe and Anna?" Catherine asked. Caleb nodded before continuing,   
"You know, when I suggested that he take Anna to New York to get past the checkpoint, he got very upset. Anyway, I suppose none of this is our concern."   
"They're my only two agents on Long Island. If there's trouble between them, I want to know about it."  
"Well, how's about you jump on a whaleboat with me, Major? Get your arse out of this woodpile. Guess you can come too, Adam, " Caleb joked.   
"I'd like to. Washington needs me here. Compiling. That and there's Sackett's homework; tradecraft as he calls it. I feel like I'm back in school again. Adam helps, sometimes," Ben complained, leaning back in the chair.   
"I try," Catherine butted in.   
"Yeah? See, this is exactly the reason why I've been careful to avoid success." A door shut and in came someone,   
"Sir?" Caleb looked amazed,   
"Sir, he says."   
"I have an urgent report from the provost marshal. He thought perhaps you'd like to see the latest prisoner exchange proposal."  
"Thank you, Corporal," Ben thanked the corporal and started to open the letter.   
"What does it say?" Catherine moved over to behind Ben to read the letter with him. He jumped out of his chair upon looking at it.   
"What is it?"   
"Samuel. It's Samuel. He's alive," Caleb snatched the letter from Ben's hands, "he's being released." Caleb started laughing and Ben seemed, well, hopeful.   
"I can't believe it," Catherine muttered as she took the letter from Caleb's hands to read it and handed it back to him when finished. She looked up at Ben with a huge smile and he returned it.   
"Sammy boy!" Caleb and Ben embraced. Once they pulled apart, she gave Ben a hug as well.   
"When do we go get him?" Ben sighed at Caleb's question,   
"I—oh, I have to report to Washington tomorrow." His hopeful demeanor did a full one-eighty at the thought.   
"Oh, come on. He'll release you for this."   
"And I'll just take your place while you go get him," Catherine offered. Ben sighed deeply,  
"No, he won't. He'd consider it special treatment. There are other men's brothers on that list."  
"All right. Well, I'll pick him up. Adam can come with me too," Caleb said joyfully, "yeah, we'll go and get Samuel." Caleb started to walk out, but Ben stopped him from taking her,   
"No, Adam has to stay here because I doubt he will let him go as well."   
"Then, I'll just do it. I'll bring him back straight here. Actually, I'll get him drunk first. No, I'll get him drunk, and then I'll get him a screw."   
"Wait, Caleb."   
"Yeah?" Caleb turned around as he started to exit.   
"Thank you."   
"Hey, what are brothers for, right?" Caleb was out. Catherine sighed.   
"I wish we could go as well," she looked down sadly. Ben looked over at her with the same look,   
"Yes, I wish we could. But we're stuck here."  
"Don't make it sound like a bad thing. I'm here and Samuel will be here soon," she brought her voice to a whisper and he smiled before sitting down again.   
"Can you help me with this?" he asked, getting back to work.  
"I can."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S1E8: Challenge   
~~~~  
Stress. That's was the only thing fueling Catherine as she and Ben rode their horses through the woods. At the sight of Continental soldiers, Ben slowed down to stop by a captain.   
"Captain Henry?"   
"Major?"   
"What news of the prisoner exchange?"  
"We were ambushed, sir. Queen's Rangers."  
"What? My brother? Where's my brother?"   
"They attempted to pose another man in his stead, sir. Brewster vouched for him but I couldn't risk bringing an unknown prisoner back to camp."   
"What about Brewster? Where's Brewster?"  
"He headed north, sir, through neutral territory. He said to tell you 'Genevieve.' He was sure you'd understand what it meant." Without another moment to spare, Ben took off. Catherine sat there for a moment, shock on her face. Ben called for her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She snapped the reins and her horse took off in a gallop, racing after Ben. The two raced on horseback through the forest and Ben drew his pistol yelling,   
"Get down!" She presumed he saw Caleb or the fact he heard the cock of the gun. He aimed his pistol and fired at someone, but Catherine was too far back to see who it was. She quickly caught up to him and glanced over to the enemies. Robert Rogers. Of course. He aimed his musket and fired it. Caleb also had the same idea and both muskets fired simultaneously. The gunfire caused Ben's horse to spook, bucking him off. His helmet was knocked off on impact. Panic grew inside her. Did he get shot? Did he get injured in the fall? She got her horse to halt and quickly hopped off. Ben seemed to be fine, as he got up rather quickly. He grabbed her by the hand, breaking into a sprint.   
"Are you alright?" she yelled as they sprinted to a safe position.   
"Yes, now just focus on this, not me!" he yelled back. Once the reached the crest of a hill, he let go of her hand and slid down the other side. She did the same, only less gracefully. Her head hit the ground, but she didn't think it was hard enough to concuss her. She took off her helmet with a groan and rested there on her back.   
"Are you hurt?" Ben asked quickly. She shook her head. She flipped over onto her stomach and drew her pistol.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Caleb got down on the other side of Ben.   
"Trying to save you."   
"I meant for us to meet at the Elizabeth Town Tavern, all right? Don't you know a trap when you see one?"   
"You're welcome, Brewster," Ben responded as he reloaded his pistol.   
"A thank you would have been appreciated, but we'll take what we can get," Catherine said, peering over the hill. Caleb glanced over at her with a scoff, shaking his head,   
"Well, you wanted Rogers, right? You got him."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was now time and they had been in this stand-off since daytime. Catherine leaned against a tree, her eyes heavy and her body tired. The back of her head hurt from the earlier impact but didn't complain, or Caleb would get all pissy. Somebody else had joined them. Selah Strong. She remembered him from Setauket. Anna's husband.   
"Tell me about my brother," Ben requested. Selah looked over at Ben but didn't answer. Caleb looked over too,   
"He's got a right to know, Selah." Catherine looked at Ben. Selah remained quiet, thinking over his words,   
"The Jersey was hell. We had to fight for food, air to breathe. We became animals. We cursed God, all of us except Samuel. Your brother prayed every night. Convinced me to pray, too. To fight. We protected each other. But I couldn't protect him from dysentery. When it was done, I was the one who carried Samuel above deck. I prayed for his soul to go to heaven and sent his body to the sea. " The news was somber, and it affected everybody. Catherine put her pistol away and watched as Ben wiped his eyes and nose. He was heartbroken. The news of his brother being alive and that turning out to be a lie broke him. Catherine looked away. Watching him just made her want to cry.   
"Hey, at least he's at peace now, Ben," Caleb reassured him. Catherine was going to say something, but she couldn't. All she did was stare down at her lap.  
"Peace?" Ben sniffed, "What peace? My brother died like a dog with everything stripped from him. And now, even in death, Rogers—he steals his name to set a trap for me? He dies tonight." Catherine inhaled.   
"Would Samuel want you to though?" she spoke in the silence. Everyone looked at her, "I mean, sure. Avenge your brother, but at the end of the day, murder is never the answer."   
"I have to. It's the only way I'll feel at peace is if Rogers is dead and I kill him," Ben glanced at her and she inhaled sharply.   
"Just do it. Makes it easier for all of us," she said, going silent once more.   
"Who is that anyway?" Selah asked.   
"Captain Adam Kruger. Ben's right-hand man," Caleb told him. Selah just looked at the young woman, "but if you want to know who it really is-"  
"Caleb. Do not tell him," Catherine glared at Caleb and Caleb threw his hands up in defense. She got up and crouched as she moved over to the others.   
"Never mind, I'm not telling," Caleb grabbed a big stick and quietly brought it forward.   
"Shh." He stuck it into the air and the other side shot it. The four of them ducked. Caleb grabbed his musket and aimed at the other side.   
"I have a plan," Ben blurted out.   
"Yeah? Would you mind filling me in?"   
"Victory or death?"  
"Oh, jesus, please tell me we are not doing that," Catherine groaned. Caleb shook his head, opposing the idea as well.   
"It's the only option, Caleb."   
"You're not going out as some decoy."   
"I won't let you die because of me."   
"You don't have an option where no one dies?" the young woman pulled out her pistol again and held it in front of her.   
"I'm afraid not, Adam," Ben cocked his gun and went to get up before being stopped by Caleb,   
"I'm sorry about Sammy, Tall-boy, I am. And I can't bring him back as I promised. But I can help you two get out of these woods and back to camp." A horse whinny. The four peered over the edge and lo-and-behold it was the British.   
"Shite."  
"We are fucked," Catherine muttered.   
"Hold the line." one of the British spoke.   
"Uh, about getting you two back to camp," Caleb said.   
"Maybe, they'll let us go if they are feeling generous today," Catherine tried to look on the bright side. But they all knew that wouldn't happen.   
"We know you're there. We followed the report of your guns. This standoff must cease and desist by order of Major John André. Both parties must put aside their arms and come down." They all got up and walked from their hiding spots to where the British were. There they stood across from Robert Rogers and his men.   
"The flag of truce is a symbol that must be treated with the highest honor and respect at all times, not the least of which during a sanctioned exchange of prisoners."  
"As representatives of His Excellency, General George Washington, we do concur and abide by this tradition."  
"That man is not who he pretends to be."  
"May I see your papers, sir?" the British officer addressed Selah. Ben and Rogers stared at each other with great intensity that either one of them could snap at any moment and attack the other.   
"Are you Samuel Tallmadge?" the officer asked Selah.   
"Yes, I am," he lied.   
"This man is my only brother, Captain Samuel Tallmadge, imprisoned on the Jersey these past six months."   
"So confirmed," the officer handed Selah his papers back, "I place these three men under my protection, and you, Major, have orders to report to Major André at once."   
"There is no place on this continent that you can hide from me," Robert narrowed his eyes at Ben.   
"Oh, I won't be hiding," Ben smirked. Robert turned around and threw Ben's helmet back to Ben,  
"Tallmadge. One good hat deserves another."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The four of them trudged back to camp. All of them disheveled and tired. Caleb went with Selah to God knows where, leaving Ben and Catherine alone. She followed him back to his tent and once inside she set her helmet on the desk. He had already taken his coat off and was on his bed, head in hands. She walked over and knelt down, removing his hands from his face.   
"I'm sorry about your brother," she said in a soft and hushed voice. She held his hands in hers and stared into his eyes, slowly rising to face level with him. Her grip on his hands loosened and she slowly brought them to his face. He remained silent but placed his now empty hands on her waist. She smiled softly before kissing him passionately. He stood both of them up, breaking the kiss and took off her coat, setting it on the desk. She undid the braid in his hair and he undid her shirt buttons, slipping it off once done.   
"Don't apologize for something you didn't do," he finally said in a hushed voice, turning her around to undo her hair. It tickled her shoulders as he moved her to one side to kiss her neck. Shocked, her head rolled back and she gasped. She laughed quietly as he pulled her onto the bed. She kicked off her boots and Ben did as well. Ben crawled on top of her and unbuttoned her breeches before doing his.   
"Ready?"   
"Yes, sir," Catherine smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

S1E9: Against Thy Neighbor   
~~~  
"The answer was here all the time. Sir, we merely needed the key."  
"The cipher key, from Major Andre's own codebook no less. Courtesy of our friend in New York." Catherine had zoned out of the conversation for ten minutes, only a small smirk stayed on her face as she stared at a wall.   
"Mr. Culpepper does not shy away from the bold play." Ben stepped on her foot to get her back to reality. She jumped slightly and Ben cleared his throat before speaking again,   
"And once Mr. Sackett deciphered it, we were able to apply it to the encrypted dispatches that we intercepted last month."  
"'And immediately there fell from his eyes as it had been scales, and he received sight forthwith.'"  
"Mr. Sackett, it seems, has undergone a conversion to faith," Washington joked. Catherine laughed before shifting her weight to the other leg.   
"Hmm, perhaps for the first time we are able to see their movements as a deity might; from on high," Mr. Sackett said, looking down at the map. Ben brought their attention to it by demonstrating a plan,   
"Sir, the enemy will try to take Philadelphia by sea, by the Delaware Bay."  
"All our scouting reports argue that the attacks will come by land from the north."  
"That's what they want you to think."   
"Yes, so they can trick us into thinking they'll be coming from land but in reality, they'll be coming by sea," Catherine leaned forward and traced her finger along with the land up north and then along the Delaware Bay.   
"It's a feint, sir. The dispatches indicate that General Howe has ordered 3,000 men to be withdrawn from Cornwallis's troops and quietly marched to States Island," Ben moved a red block that represented the British troops, "where the Royal Navy has secretly gathered over 100 boats for an expeditionary force."  
"The order reportedly left Cornwallis in high dudgeon, anxious as he was to personally thank you for disrupting a visit to his wife with that, uh, Trenton affair," Washington headed out of the room, the other three followed. Ben picked his helmet up from the table and Catherine picked hers up, almost forgetting it.   
"Major Tallmadge, you are to ready a detachment to rendezvous with General Arnold in Connecticut, dragoon and militia, immediately."  
"North? But, sir, we've just proven that the attack will be coming from—"  
"From the south, which is why I will make plans to shore up our defenses on the Delaware, if you agree," Washington cut Ben off.   
"Of course, sir."  
"Good, then unless you think it's wise to inform the enemy of our plan, perhaps you will join me in convincing them that their plan is working." Mr. Sackett chuckled at Washington's plan,   
"A counter-feint." Washington nodded with a smile, putting his hat on,   
"You have the discretion to act as you see fit to advance the mission."   
"I'll stay here," Mr. Sackett said wittily.   
"You don't have to. I mean, if you want to come you can," Catherine joked with the older man. Mr. Sackett laughed and shook his head,   
"No, I'd rather not, Captain. Now go before Major Tallmadge forces you to come." Catherine chuckled and moved up next to Ben.   
"Let's go, Captain," he said, walking out. Catherine gave Mr. Sackett a curt nod as a goodbye and followed Ben out.   
"Why did you keep zoning out?" Ben asked out of the blue.   
"Just, thinking," Catherine looked forward as the walked through camp.   
"Are you saying that because you don't want to tell me or?" Ben looked at her with a smirk.   
"No, it's just not appropriate," she laughed to herself. Ben laughed and shook his head.  
"I'm only joking. I was thinking about the time you snuck off to my house in the middle of the night when we were teenagers. Your father was so pissed at you," she smiled, thinking of the old days.   
"You still remember that?" Ben looked over at her and she nodded.   
"Of course! Why would I forget that, also the time I made you wear stays as a bet," Ben rolled his eyes playfully,   
"Never bring that up," she chuckled as his face turned red in embarrassment.   
"I wonder if Caleb remembers. Or Abe."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Catherine moved her horse alongside Ben's as they trudged along. They moved along in silence, dragoons and militiamen alike. The sound of a horse trotting caused Ben to look behind him. It was Caleb, of course.   
"Fraternizing with the enlisted men?"   
"Not sure he'd be so full of spunk if he knew his wife thinks him dead. I coulda sorted this out if your pal Sackett let me and Culpepper meet up instead of having him stash his letters in the hollow of an old tree."   
"Sackett's procedures are intended to keep you both safe."  
"Safety is our key priority here," Catherine inhaled slowly as she shifted her weight in the saddle.   
"But these are our friends we're lying to." Ben shook his head,   
"They're agents. They only know what they need to know. Anymore could put them in danger."   
"Right, so Anna doesn't need to know her husband is still alive."  
"None of us were saying that," Catherine looked over.   
"This isn't personal, Caleb. It's a discipline—a craft as Mr. Sackett calls it. The more we stick by the rules, the better it will be for all of us," Ben picked his horse up into a trot, getting away from Caleb. Catherine sighed, getting her horse to trot after Ben.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let alone something else of equal importance," Caleb chuckled, "how much further to Ridgefield?"   
"No more than a day."  
"Are you serious?" Catherine groaned.   
"Complaining isn't going to help," Caleb joked. Catherine glared at him before laughing,   
"It helps me."  
"I sent a scout ahead to alert General Arnold of our arrival," Ben informed them.   
"Oh, of course, you have. Now, look don't be injured if Benedict Arnold ain't as excited to meet the famous Benny Boy Tallmadge."  
"I will admit, the man impresses. Imagine having your horse shot out from under you, your leg pinned beneath it, and instead of surrendering to the regular standing above you with a bayonet, you pull his pistol and shoot him dead," Catherine looked at Ben in disbelief.   
"Yeah, it sounds like a tale I'd tell about myself, which tells me he's taking a bit of license."  
"Yeah, to boost your already inflated ego. Wonder if General Arnold stretched the truth on that one a bit," she said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.   
"Company, halt!" Ben yelled, motioning for everyone to stop. Catherine halted her horse.   
"Private."   
"Caught him hiding in a ditch. Thought he might be a spy, but when he said he was from Setauket—" Ben started to get off his horse,   
"Let him down." Catherine rested the reins down. Ben took off his helmet and neatly set it down on the saddle, rushing over to the man from Setauket.   
"Mr. Havens," Ben looked at him and the other smiled,   
"Ben." He pulled Ben into a quick embrace before pulling away. Caleb got off his horse and jogged over there, Catherine following shortly after.   
"Walt, look at you. How are ya?" Caleb patted Mr. Havens's face. The young woman stood behind them and looked down at her boots.   
"What brings you to Connecticut?"  
"A bloody-back named Simcoe," she looked up, eyes wide, "ever since he returned to Setauket, he's had it in for us Whigs. Your father's been arrested, Ben." Catherine stepped forward.   
"My father?" Ben looked at Mr. Havens, confused.   
"And Lucas Brewster, too. John Bassett keeps trying to bribe the British to have them tried and execute," she sighed deeply. Of course, her father would do that. She remained quiet, not wanting to say anything. Caleb looked at Ben,   
"Your father, my uncle. That's quite a coincidence."  
"On what grounds could he be arrested?"   
"Conspiracy. I left town to cheat the hangman. I doubt the rest will be so lucky." Catherine walked back to her horse before he finished and got on. Ben and Caleb did when Mr. Havens was done talking. She overheard Caleb asking Ben if they were going home. Ben said they were and Catherine tensed up.   
"Shite." she got off her horse and ran over to Ben.   
"Why are we going to Setauket?" she whisper-yelled.   
"To save my father and Caleb's uncle."   
"But—"  
"Don't try and stop this. I've made my decision and that's final," Ben stormed away, leaving Catherine standing there. She took off her helmet and stared as he stormed off.   
"I can't get home," she muttered. But whatever Ben said they had to do, she had to follow orders.


	13. Chapter 13

S1E10: The Battle of Setauket  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It was late when they arrived in Setauket. They docked the boats on the shore of a cove and everyone hopped out. Catherine jumped out after Ben and followed him over to Caleb.   
"Four out of seven ain't bad."  
"Do you think they got lost?"  
"No, Selah knows his way."  
"You better be right," she said, crossing her arms and looking at the men exiting the boats.   
"Could be they caught a swell up near Mastic and wound up there."  
"Then we wait for them," Ben suggested.   
"Bullshit. You wait. I'm gonna get my uncle before they hang him."  
"Nobody's getting hanged at midnight. We wait for the rest of the unit and then we take them by surprise, all of us. My father's in that cellar, too, you know," Ben walked off.   
"Just be lucky none of your family is in there. Tory loving bastards," Caleb looked at her and she laughed.   
"I wish they were in there," Catherine walked off in the same direction Ben did. She hated it. She hated being back here.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sun's up."   
"Not yet."   
"Ben the sun's up and we still outnumber Hewlett. Even with this lot," Caleb argued.   
"Caleb, not yet means not yet," Catherine switched the knee she was kneeling. Ben looked behind him and sighed,   
"Alright." The sound of someone imitating a bird call caused everyone to get down. Catherine pulled out her pistol and readied it.   
"It's William Blaine and his son Tom," Ben said after peering through his spyglass. Catherine moved closer to the two men and crouched down beside them. Ben sighed after looking through the spyglass again,   
"Now they come." Caleb pulled out an ax, causing Catherine to purse her lips.   
"Caleb, he's only a boy. Those are fishing rods, not muskets."   
"Getting soft, are we? Knew the woman would," Caleb whispered. The young woman hit him with the butt of her pistol,   
"Right here, you bastard." Ben looked at Caleb in confusion.   
"No," Ben watched as Caleb got up, "what? Caleb!"   
"The hell is he doing?" Catherine moved over to Ben, who looked over.   
"I honestly do not want to know," Ben squinted before grabbing the spyglass again. Ben pulled Catherine up by the shoulder as yelling could be heard.   
"Hold fire!" he yelled to some militiamen who shot at the boy riding away. Luckily, he didn't get shot.   
"Parsons! Wait until they beach, then fall in! You take the north hill, we'll take the flank," Ben ordered. He ordered them to march and she marched alongside him. As the exited the woods and made it to town, the young woman could make out the shape of the gallows. And people. All of them broke into a sprint as they bounded out of the woods. There was yelling, lots of it. British soldiers made their way to their cannons and fired the first shots of battle. Men dropped to the ground. Ben stopped, causing Catherine to start slowing down to stop near him.   
"It's your father," she muttered. Ben only nodded, ordering for the men to fall back. He sheathed his sword and took off his helmet, heading towards town.   
"So, what is the plan? I know it's to get your father, but what exactly is it?" she asked as they walked into town. She sheathed her sword and put away her pistol, taking off her helmet. Once done.   
"I don't know," was all he said. Her feet picked up the pace as Ben started to walk faster. He was heading over to Caleb. They walked past a group of civilians and in the crowd was Abe. He looked pissed off, but Ben and Catherine didn't acknowledge him at the moment.   
"They've taken the captives to the church."   
"Shite."  
"Shite indeed," Catherine said, looking over at the group.   
"Search every door and get everyone inside the tavern," Ben ordered Caleb, "and remind the men that no private property is to be destroyed." Just then, a gunshot. Selah had shot the sign of his former tavern, which now said Dejong's tavern. He threw his musket to the ground as well as his hat and walked straight over to the group of civilians. He was headed towards a woman. Anna. Abe looked over to Caleb and Caleb just gave a shrug. Catherine inhaled deeply, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oi! You're gonna love this," Caleb said as he rushed over to the two dragoons. Catherine turned around but Ben stayed staring at the church, "you know them bloody-backs used the church as stables? Well, they're using your old schoolhouse as a magazine. Two dozen barrels of powder."  
"He wasn't lying. They ripped out the gravestones," Ben handed Caleb the spyglass so he could look,   
"Unholy bastards. Ah, here comes their leader." Ben ripped the spyglass from Caleb's gripped and peered through it.   
"Smuggle out the powder and any other military stores you can find."   
"All right," Caleb said all giddy.   
"Come on, I'm going to go check things at the tavern," Ben turned and walked in the direction of the tavern. Catherine did as well.   
"I can't believe they're using gravestones as protection! Who authorized that?" she whispered.  
"Judge Woodhull," Ben went to open the door of the tavern.   
"Abe's father?" she stood there in shock. He nodded, opening the door, heading inside. Catherine gripped the doorknob as she walked in behind Ben and left the door open   
"Hey. Will you burn your hometown now, Tallmadge?"   
"It's the king's men who are burning it, but take heart, we'll have them out soon enough."   
"Why don't you hold your tongue, Robeson?" Selah held a bayonet to the man's throat.   
"Selah," Ben said quietly. Selah lowered the bayonet and put it away, walking over to the major, "Hewlett has us at range. We can't hope to hit him from here. I need you to put pressure on his flank."  
"We can move up the ridge to conceal our approach. That's even higher ground than his church," Selah informed him.   
"Our church. Let's take it back," Ben wandered to the door and stared out of it.   
"Sir, that's suicide. There is still a risk of the British seeing them," Catherine whispered to Ben. He looked at her before looking back out.   
"The odds are better, though," Ben whispered back.   
"Benjamin." Ben turned around at the mention of his name. Catherine looked over her shoulder to see Abe, now standing. She fully turned around to look at him.   
"The major isn't firing on us, he's firing on you. Now, whatever you boys came here to prove, I think you've proved it. But I'm telling you right now, you will never take the garrison. All you're gonna do is get al these people killed, all right?" Ben moved closer while she stayed back, looking between the two. Ben looked down at a young child. Abe's son.   
"Is that your wife, Woodhull? And your son?" Ben asked curiously.   
"Yes, it is, yeah." Abe nodded. Ben nodded his head and hummed,   
"It's very fine to meet you, Mrs. Woodhull. I seem to remember your husband as a much quieter man."   
"Shut up would you!" Someone called out. An older gentleman of some wealth.   
"Sir, please," Ben turned his attention to the man. He went wide-eyed at the sight of him. It was Catherine's father. Catherine squinted and moved up to stand beside him.   
"You think you can march right into this town and destroy it as you own it?" he got up and Catherine groaned.   
"I don't recall you owning it either," Ben retorted.  
"I may not, but I still have full control over my daughter. And I want you to bring her back here-"  
"I don't know where she is!" Ben blurted out, getting frustrated. Catherine pursed her lips and formed a stern look on her face.   
"I have arranged for her to be married off to a British officer as soon as she comes home and I demand you bring her back," her father, growing angrier as the conversation went on. Ben tried to think of a lie, his blue eyes darting back and forth as he thought. The young woman leaned in and whispered to him,   
"Say I was shot and killed by a continental soldier trying to get to camp." He nodded and spoke again,   
"She-she's gone. Catherine was trying to get into camp when one of my men shot her. She died in my arms, sir." Her father looked at him with a scowl and sat back down,   
"That's all you had to say."   
"Now can we get back to more pressing matters?" Catherine spoke, staring at Ben. Ben nodded with a sigh,   
"Yes. I need to get my father out of there."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Ben slammed the cup of ale down on the table in anger at the news just received from Caleb,   
"Damn it! What kind of a commander uses prisoners as a barricade?" Ale had gotten all over the table and Ben's hand from the impact. He shook the liquid of his hand.   
"British commanders that's who," Catherine crossed her arms as she and Abe kept making eye contact.   
"It's likely Captain Simcoe. You may not know of him, but he's less subtle than the major." Abe said sarcastically.   
"They mean to hold out until reinforcements arrive."   
"That could be days," she said in a worried tone.   
"I figure we got til sundown to break them."  
"If that. You need to take another detachment and on them from the east. Then I'll send forth terms for surrender. If we take the church then we can use their cannons to defend against the next wave," Ben told Caleb.   
"That's if we survive this wave," Catherine said sternly.   
"Hewlett will never surrender to you. And Simcoe will shoot down any Continental who approaches the church and then he will kill your father and your uncle," Abe shouted at them. Caleb looked at the British soldiers who sat by a window,   
"Well, maybe we'll use his men to shield us." He moved towards them, going to grab them. Caleb pulled out his pistol and held it to one of their necks.   
"Leave him be!" Anna called out, "if you say you're better than them, then show it by your restraint, Brewster."   
"The major is a fair man. He will respect the flag of truce," the British soldier told him.   
"Caleb, back away from him. That is an order," Catherine yelled. Caleb lightened his grip but didn't drop his pistol. Abe's son started to cry from all the commotion.   
"You said that Selah saw the magistrate inside the church. That means your father's there as well, Abe," Ben turned his head to look at Abe, "whatever happens to mine, happens to yours which makes you the perfect man to deceiver our terms." Ben nodded to Caleb and he let go of him.   
"Let's take him somewhere private, huh?" Ben suggested. Caleb grabbed Abe and pulled him up. His wife called out in defiance.   
"Don't worry ma'am," Caleb reassured her, "we need your husband to send a message. We're not gonna hurt him." Caleb said just before punching him. Abe's wife gasped.   
"Not much anyways," Caleb got out before dragging Abe away. Ben started to walk in the direction of where Caleb was going and Catherine followed.   
"Mrs. Strong, would you kindly open the cellar for us?" Ben asked Anna. She nodded and headed towards the cellar. They all went down there, even Anna.   
"Easy, easy easy!" Abe threw Caleb against one of the pillars and did it repeatedly. Ben shut the cellar doors.   
"Just keeping up the rise, Woody, all right?" Caleb joked after the serious beating he just had.   
"Ben, what the hell is this?" Abe said in a quiet voice.   
"Shh, you want them to hear us up there?" Anna said before going to look the doors. She stared at Catherine in suspicion. Catherine returned the stare with a raised eyebrow.   
"Hey, I'm sorry. I couldn't send a warning. There was no time. It was only by God's good grace that we came across Walter Havens. He told us about the hangings."   
"There were no hangings."   
"What?"   
"Not till you showed up. I had convinced Hewlett to commute their sentences. They were bound instead for the Jersey."   
"Oh, the Jersey. 'Cause that ain't a death sentence, is it?"   
"Apparently it's not," Anna spoke up, "I stood on the deck of that ship and had the warden tell me that Selah died there over Christmas. I have lived with that belief since last we were in New York spying for you. Surely you had time enough to warn me that my husband was alive and serving alongside you both. And you didn't even tell any of us that Catherine is dead?"  
"Look-Anna, I'm sorry. It was my decision. Caleb wanted to tell you, but I said no. The truth is, your husband is alive because my brother is dead. Robert Rogers used the promise of Samuel as bait to trap me. And Catherine isn't dead," Ben spoke quietly, "she's right there." Ben pointed to Catherine, who stood beside him. Anna stared at her in shock,   
"You have been in the army this whole time?" Catherine nodded.   
"Wait, Samuel is dead?" Abe moved in more and changed the subject. Ben nodded,   
"Selah was with him when he passed. So I can confirm for you that, yes, the Jersey is a death sentence and I will not see my father sent there."  
"So—so this raid is family business? It's personal?" Abe asked.   
"You saying you wouldn't do the same thing?" Caleb got closer to Abe.   
"No, no, I'm just saying it makes sense, is all. More sense than Washington sending the three of you here anyway."  
"He granted me discretion to advance my mission as I see fit," Ben retorted.   
"Oh, I see. So you're gonna have to explain it all to him, then. Good. When you do, please inform 711 that his precious Mr. Culpepper is finished. I am out," Abe got closer to Ben and informed him he was no longer in the ring. Catherine sighed. They lost one of their best agents. Ben shook his head,   
"Nobody is out. Your standing in this town is intact and I intend to keep it that way."  
"I'm not a soldier in your army, Major. I don't have to take your orders. But you're right on one thing; my standing in this town is all you've got left. Now, I wasn't lying when I told you Hewlett would never surrender. And you know there's no chance that you take that church before some force on this island shows up," Ben turned away as Abe finished. Caleb grabbed Abe with force,   
"We ain't leavin' without our family, all right?"   
"Well, then I guess today you take your orders from me."   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Catherine watched as Abe marched to the church all by himself with a flag of surrender held high in the air. This would either help them get the prisoners out or run the risk of this stalemate running longer, putting them and the prisoners in the church at risk. Corpses were littered all over the hill and the young woman couldn't help but stare at the one still hanging at the gallows. She grimaced at it every time as she had never seen it before.   
"You think this will work?" Catherine turned to Ben, trying to distract herself from looking at the hanging man.   
"I hope so. This is really our only shot," Ben said as he watched Abe continue his march to the church. He finally made it, lowering the flag, and walked inside. Catherine sighed in relief. Now they wait.   
"Well, if things go south, it was a pleasure serving with you, Major," she blinked and looked at him with a small smile.   
"You as well, Captain," he patted her on the back, returning the smile. They returned to silence as the waited. Faint yelling could be heard from the church. Catherine looked over as Simcoe exited with Caleb's uncle. She started to feel a growing sense of worry as Simcoe drew his pistol,  
"Oh god." She muttered. Ben looked over and a look of worry grew on his face. Caleb looked the most worried out of all of them. Then, a gunshot. Lucas Brewster fell to the ground. Simcoe turned and headed back inside. More gunshots rang out from a small patch of trees where Selah's men were. Caleb sprang up and ran towards the church. Ben threw off his helmet and chased after him, calling out for him to stop. Catherine just stayed there, kneeling. Bile rose in her throat as she stayed there. She resisted the urge to get sick and just kept swallowing until it subsided. Ben tackled Caleb and held him to the ground so he wouldn't go any further. Catherine finally got up, taking off her helmet, and jogged over to them. She looked down at Ben and Caleb, Ben looking up at her.   
"Calm down, just calm down!" Ben said through gritted teeth as he struggled to hold down Caleb.   
"All right!" Caleb yelled into the ground. Ben told him to stay down as he got off of him. Catherine went to offer her hand to help Ben up but Caleb got up and started to bolt away.   
"Caleb, Caleb! Stop!"   
"Incoming!" a soldier shouted.  
"Don't fire. Shoulder your firelocks!" Abe exited with the white flag raised and behind him was Ben's father. Caleb, Ben, and Catherine kept moving forward. Caleb rushed ahead to help Samuel and Abe carry Lucas. Ben motioned for Selah to lower their muskets as Catherine walked faster to catch up to Ben. Hewlett gave him a small bow and Ben gave him one in return before turning away and following the now freed prisoners. Catherine gave a curt nod to the major and he returned one back.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Grab your haversacks and head for the boats," Ben ordered as they marched back into the town. Catherine talked to one of the dragoons as they entered, finishing the conversation after Ben spoke. She made her way over to him,   
"Good job today," she congratulated him.   
"We couldn't save all of them—the prisoners," Ben spoke, letting out a long and deep sigh.   
"You can't always get what you want. Just be lucky the lobsters backup didn't come," she smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. It lingered there for what seemed like forever until Abe came, then she removed her hand from his shoulder and moved to the side,   
"Mr. Woodhull, please express my thanks to the major for freeing the survivors as well as my wish that he administers the proper justice to Captain Simcoe."  
"I will," Abe said, looking off to the side. After a short pause, he spoke again, "Culper." Ben looked at him confused. Catherine blinked and cocked her head.   
"What?"   
"Tell Washington it's Samuel Culper, not Culpepper. I won't sign the letters as anyone else," Abe clarified before rushing away. Ben smirked.   
"I guess that means he's still in," Catherine readjusted her waistcoat as she spoke. Ben nodded, his mouth opening to speak,  
"I guess so." Ben started to head for the boats and instructed her to follow. As they made their way to a boat, Ben's father came over and stopped him. Nathaniel turned Ben around and looked at him,   
"Let me look at you." Nathaniel did as he said and then reached his hand out to shake Ben's hand before the two embraced. Catherine smiled at the heartfelt moment. Once they split, Ben motioned for Catherine to come over and she did,   
"Father, this is Captain Adam Kruger. He's my right-hand man." The two shook hands and Catherine smiled,   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tallmadge. Your son is an excellent man to work with." He thanked her and she moved to stand next to Ben. Nathaniel patted Ben's chest and walked away. Ben made his way over to a boat in silence and Catherine joined him. He helped her in and they made their way to the front of the boat, taking off shortly after.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
back at camp  
Catherine giggled as she put on Ben's uniform coat, admiring the epaulets on it. Ben looked at her from his seated position on his bed, laughing. She smiled, sitting down next to him.   
"Can I have my coat back? You have your own," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She hugged herself and shook her head,   
"But I don't want to." She looked at him with a mischievous look and he gave the same look back. He placed his other hand on her inner thigh, rubbing it. She gripped his shoulder and a huge smile grew on her face as he did so. She giggled as she threw her head back, gripping onto his shoulder so she didn't fall backward.   
"Fine. I'll let you wear it for tonight," he pulled her in and whispered into her ear.   
"No promises that I'll keep it on," she winked mischievously.

And Christ receive thy soul.   
end of season 1


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spotify playlist link:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/51E2HuskzkWkxCIJN4bU7C?si=slHhpheIQZCGMJG3G8cGwg

S2E1: Thoughts of a Free Man

Morristown, New Jersey   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The light scratching of the quill on the paper brought a soothing sound to the otherwise rowdy night. Men sat around fires, cursing and drinking, and the sound had made its way to Catherine's tent. The entrance of her tent rustled with the sound of someone entering. She continued to write, looking at ciphers intermittently. A pair of arms wrapped around and a chin nestled onto her shoulder.   
"What are you doing this fine night?" The person asked. The voice was soft and sweet to Catherine's ears and she smiled at Benjamin's voice.   
"Well, if you must know, I'm decoding the intelligence that you gave to me earlier," she muttered, resting the quill in its holder. One of his hands rested on her breast and she sighed deeply.   
"Take a break," he whispered into her ear. She laughed before shaking her head,   
"I'd rather not. Washington needs this in by tomorrow as you said earlier." Ben glanced at it.   
"I'll just tell Washington that it'll take an extra day to decode it," he told her, letting her go. She wished that he could, but highly doubted Washington would extend the deadline. Getting up from her desk, she stood in front of him.   
"What? Ben, are you feeling okay?" She brought a hand up to his forehead, acting like he had a fever. He grabbed her wrist gently and removed it from his forehead,   
"I'm fine. It's just been a while since I've had you," he gave her a mischievous look. She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. The mischievous look went away and his face turned into his classic puppy dog face. Catherine sighed, looking breaking her gaze from his blue one,   
"Ben, if we keep doing this I'm going to end up out of action. By that I mean pregnant and we can't have that right now," she leaned in close and brought her forehead to his.   
"Yes, I know. I'm taking this time as an opportunity though and you look so beautiful tonight," she breathed in the scent of campfire on him. Probably from being with Caleb. He breathed in the scent of lavender from her, which she always smelled like.   
"If you keep flattering me, I may be out of action," she giggled, rubbing her hands on his arms. He moved his hands to her cheeks and held her face. She took one of her hands and lightly touched one of his hands.   
"I love you, Catherine," he said, never taking his blue eyes off of her. She melted at his touch and his gaze.   
"I love you too, Benjamin," she said in return, smirking as she used his full name, "now if you'll excuse me, Major Tallmadge, I have papers to decode."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"'The Thoughts of a Freed man.' This is an anonymous attack on your leadership and it's been circulating in the camp. Look, it begins by laying the loss of Philadelphia at your feet and it concludes with calling for your exile. It compares you to the demon Ba'al," Ben threw the paper on the table Washington was sitting at. Catherine has been dragged here by Ben as he wanted to share the blatant attack to Washington, "there are rumors that Horatio Gates and Charles Lee have both written to Congress to have you removed as the commander-in-chief."  
"I requested an intelligence report on the movements of the enemy and you come to me with rumor," Catherine fidgeted. She held the intelligence she finished decoding late last night in her hands but didn't want to interfere with what was going on. This was a more pressing issue, but Washington thought nothing of it.   
"Sir, I see myself as your eyes and your ears against all threats of your leadership," Ben wanted Washington to do something about the rumors. He wanted Washington to believe him.   
"Then what do you see and hear in Philadelphia?"  
"Well, the—sir, the city having just been taken, I've not had time to cultivate a source there yet." Washington rose,   
"New York, then. You have had sufficient time to get a person of intelligence inside that city. The advice from whom would provide critically should we move to retake it. What is the status of their defense? I depend on you to enlighten us. Your man Culpeper on Long Island, what word from him?" As Washington moved to the window, Ben blinked,   
"Well, it's—it's Culper, sir. And it's still too dangerous to make contact." Washington stared out the window. He didn't say anything right away, but finally spoke,   
"I require a full report on New York Harbor before we move camp. You shall engage Culper or recommend to me a new head of intelligence."  
"Yes. Yes, sir," Ben nodded then lowered his head to look at the floor, "my courier is in the camp as we speak and he'll be ready to set sail tonight." Ben started to head out and Catherine went to follow before being stopped by Washington,   
"Captain Kruger. A word, please." Catherine stopped in the entryway of his office.   
"I'll wait for you outside, captain," Ben said and he walked out. Catherine turned around and headed back in,   
"Is there a problem, sir?" Washington went to sit back down, shaking his head,   
"Not at all. Do you have that intelligence that I needed to be decoded?" He looked up at her and she exhaled, setting the papers on his desk.   
"That should be all of it," she spoke nervously. He grabbed it and looked at it,   
"Fine work, captain." She continued to stand there as he looked at it.   
"Where are you from, captain?" He set down the decoded intelligence and she looked up,   
"Virginia, sir." Washington looked surprised,   
"Where in Virginia?" More questions. Why was this becoming an interrogation session?  
"Williamsburg."   
"A fine place. Mr. Sackett informed me you went to William and Mary, is that correct?" she nodded. Washington gave her a small smile and she returned it; however, hers was more awkward. She turned to walk out, but Washington spoke up again,   
"Captain, please watch Major Tallmadge and make sure he's doing the right thing." She looked over and nodded,   
"I will try." She headed out. Ben was waiting outside on the porch,   
"What did he want? Am I not head of intelligence anymore?" Catherine shook her head,   
"No, he just wanted the decoded intelligence. He also asked me some personal questions. He's probably trying to get to know me better." Ben nodded as they walked away,   
"I need to talk to Caleb." He said, heading further into camp. Distant yelling could be heard and the young woman speculated that it was Caleb. Ben walked over to Caleb as they reached where the commotion was coming from,   
"I assume you put in the proper request for all those supplies?"   
"Huh? Request? No. No, these are my gifts for the cause," Caleb said. Catherine approached them before speaking,   
"And I assume that gift is getting soldiers drunk?" She gave Caleb a quick pat on the head as she went to stand next to Ben.   
"It might be," Caleb shrugged and a grin grew on his face.   
"Oh, I see. The black market, then," Ben said, figuring out Caleb's little ruse.   
"Yeah, you do see." Caleb walked around Ben and headed over to a barrel filled with some sort of alcohol.   
"Well, perhaps you might be getting the itch to make another trade tonight," Ben moved over to where Caleb was now, "maybe visit our old hometown, visit an old friend." Catherine walked over and leaned on an upright barrel. Caleb stood up and looked at Ben,   
"Nah, not tonight." Ben smiled and laughed awkwardly before speaking,   
"I-I'm afraid this is not a request, Caleb. It is an order."   
"An order?"  
"That's right."  
"I think I'm done with those."  
"Done?"   
"Yeah."  
"What, done with orders?"   
"Orders, Culper, army. I mean, it's all a bit of a tail chaser, yeah? But with this here, whale oil plucked from a fat Tory skiff off of New Haven and resold for 12 pounds on Devil's Belt," Caleb opened the container housing the oil and put it on a cloth, "that's the kind of profit that can make a man think about quitting the army and applying to Congress for a license to privateer." Caleb coated his ax with the stuff,   
"That way I can harass His Majesty's loyal subjects at my pleasure and make a bit of coin on the side. And the best part—the best part is the only one I'm risking is me." He walked over to a small campfire and held the ax in the flames. Ben watched as he did so, and Catherine watched him like he was insane.   
"Never thought Brewster would be a quitter for something like that," Catherine said as she straightened up. She watched the ax, which was now on fire. Ben looked over to Catherine and she just shrugged.   
"Han Yerry!" Caleb said, laughing. Ben moved closer,   
"Look, Caleb, this is not my order. It's Washington's."   
"Oh, Washington. Well, you'll just have to tell him that you're following protocol. See, Culper doesn't signal unless it's safe, and he ain't signaled in two months. So it ain't safe."  
"Caleb, listen to me," Ben tried to say to him. Caleb then threw the ask at a tree.   
"I am listening, Ben. I'm listening now like I should have listened before. Like when you ordered to let Simcoe live, I should have listened to reason and put my hatchet in his head. But I didn't. And he survived long enough to kill my uncle. Now that's on me. Do you want to get Abe killed? That's on you," Caleb walked away. Ben stood there, frustrated.   
"Don't let his words get to you," Catherine moved over to Ben.   
"I'm trying not to, Adam," Ben snapped at her. She backed away when he did and once he realized his actions, his expression softened, "sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She knew he didn't mean to.   
"No need to apologize," she sighed and smiled.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Catherine finished off her ale and set the empty cup where she and Ben were sitting. She pushed up her shirt sleeves as she ran a hand on top of her head.   
"'I believe that it is better to die honorably in the field than in a stinking hospital.'"  
"I concur with that."   
Ben took her cup and refilled it before refilling his. She grabbed the filled glass and started drinking again. The two were listening in on the nearby conversation as the group was reading 'The Thoughts of a Freed Man.'   
"And this, this here, truer still. Listen. 'I believe that the proper methods of attacking, beating, and conquering the enemy has never as yet been adopted by the commander-in-chief.' I couldn't have said it better myself, boys." Ben sat down.   
"I actually can't believe people believe what the authors trying to get at," Catherine set her cup down on the bench, "and yet the author remains anonymous like the coward they are." Ben nodded in agreement. She paced around behind him, drowning out the conversation with her own thoughts.   
"Can't forget the fact that it attacks our own leader with little respect," Ben responded. She hummed in agreement, going back to thinking. Ben slammed his cup down on the bench next to hers, snapping her out of though,   
"Oi, Bradford." She stopped dead in her tracks and groaned,  
"Ben, do not do what I think you're about to do." He didn't listen,   
"You might want to be more careful with that. Your anonymous hero makes common sense sound a bit like treason. That's your commander that he's hacking at." He rose from his seated position. Catherine moved from behind the bench. Bradford looked into his cup before taking a sip of it,   
"Not for much longer, I think." Ben looked at him like he just did the worst thing imaginable. Catherine bit her lip, not wanting the situation to turn sour.   
"What? What did you just say?"   
"This letter is a well-formed opinion based on fact. Our esteemed commander left his flank wide open at Brandywine. He lost the battle, cost America her capital city. Is it treason to speak the facts in this army now?" Ben moved closer to Bradford and Catherine slowly inched forward.   
"Fine. So, who would you see as commander?"   
"Congress would likely choose Gates," Bradford responded. Catherine chuckled out loud, causing Bradford to look at her,   
"Ha! You wish."  
"Sure, or perhaps your man Charles Lee," Ben got closer and closer to Bradford.   
"Ben," she muttered.   
"Stand back," Bradford told him.   
"Who was captured while with his mistress—fact," Ben got in Bradford's face.   
"Who escaped the enemy on his own."  
"What was she, a tavern wench? No wonder he's been so absent in the field. He's too busy playing with his whore pipe!" Catherine snorted with laughter.   
"At least he has one. And the sons to prove it. While poor George must content himself with collecting young men."   
"You're one to talk Bradford. You can't find a woman to pleasure yourself with so you do it by yourself with your hand," Catherine crossed her arms with a smirk and Bradford looked over at her,   
"Oh, he speaks. You know, with all the time you spend with Tallmadge it easy to believe that you two are lovers." Ben had heard enough. He shoved Bradford forward towards the fire and some of the others that were with Bradford grabbed Ben throwing him to the ground. Catherine pulled one of the men away and started to punch him repeatedly into the face. He got one good punch to her cheek and she groaned turning to Ben. Bradford got up and punched Ben to the ground. She looked over, frightened. One of the other men grabbed her and punched her in the stomach. She kneed them in the crotch, rushing over to Ben and Bradford. Bradford has just ordered them to hold Ben down. She grabbed one of them and put them in a chokehold. Bradford went to go punch Ben but was stopped by Caleb. Her man struggled to get out of her grip, but she just tightened her arm around his neck. Caleb punched Bradford straight in the face. The man she had in a chokehold threw his head back and hit her in the nose. She let go with a groan of pain and held her nose. Blood started to ooze from it and the man just punched her repeatedly in the face. She stumbled backward, ducked under a punch, and punched him in the back of the head causing him to fall. Catherine stumbled over to Caleb and Ben as soon as she realized the fight was over.   
"You took a beating," Caleb looked at her as she leaned her head forward and pinched the bridge of her nose.   
"Oh really? I didn't know. Thanks for telling me," she said sarcastically. She wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand, but it only smeared it. Caleb started to walk away before Ben called out,   
"Wait, Caleb." Caleb stopped and turned around.   
"Thank you. And you were right. You were right about Culper. It's not safe to make contact unless he's signaled. I won't move without you, all right?"   
"Are you all right?"   
"Yeah, it's just a scratch." Catherine walked up to them and grabbed Ben's chin. She moved his head to the right to look at it. She removed her hand from his chin and touched it gently. He winced under her touch and she jerked her hand back,   
"I can take care of it." Caleb nodded to her before speaking again,   
"Are you all right, though?"   
"What, have I really been such an ass?"   
"Well, yeah. You have," Caleb laughed.   
"I don't think so," Catherine whispered. Caleb looked at her with an eyebrow raised,  
"That's only because you two have a different relationship." Catherine chuckled.   
"Thank you, Catherine," Ben whispered, "I wish I could just walk up and ask that of Washington. 'Are you all right, sir?' The man won't stand up for himself against his detractors. I cannot for the life of me understand why."  
"Well, you know these officers types. Hmm? Always under pressure, shouldering burdens us foot-wobblers don't know or can't see. Huh? Maybe give him some slack," with that, Caleb walked off.   
"Come on, let's get that scratch taken care of," Catherine said, heading to her tent. Ben was compliant and followed her there. She ushered him inside and grabbed a cloth, dipping it into the washbasin that was beside her bed.   
"Sit," she ordered, pointing to the bed. He sat down on her bed and she pulled up the chair from her desk so it was facing him and sat down. She lightly grasped his chin with her left hand and started to dab the scratch, trying to get any blood off, with the cloth in her right hand. He winced ever so often as she did so, causing her to stop before resuming. Ben looked at her forehead, which had a bruise that was starting to form and a scratch, then to her cheek, that was bright red and the starting of a bruise as well. There was dried blood under her nose and around her nostrils. She looked rough.   
"Tell me, have I seriously not been an ass?" Catherine stopped at his question. Her eyes met his and she sighed,   
"To me? No. To others, maybe." Catherine continued to dab the scratch gently and lowered the cloth when she thought she was done,   
"Just be you. You don't need to change who you are to appease others. So what if your an ass? You're a lovable ass in my eyes." He grabbed the cloth from her hands and dipping it back into the water in the washbasin. He wiped the dried blood from under her nose and then dabbed the scratch on her forehead as she had done for him.   
"Thank you," he muttered as he finished. He handed her back the cloth and she got up to put it on her desk, moving her chair back in the process.   
"You're welcome," she sat next to him on the bed, "like Caleb said, give Washington some slack." She patted her thigh and he grabbed her chin to bring her head up. He brought their lips together, separating shortly after. Catherine's cheeks flushed a bright red and she smiled,   
"Go get some rest. You'll want it."  
"You should too, then," Ben got up and before leaving, grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The dining room was noisy with chatter. Washington sat at one end of the table while Lee at the other end. Ben glared at Bradford for a little before Catherine elbowed him under the table.   
"General Lee, what do you read there?" Washington called out to Lee. Catherine looked over at General Lee as he held up the paper,   
"What, this? Just a complaint, sir. Factional, anonymous. You don't want to read it, trust me."  
"You read it, then," Lee looked at Washington, "please." Ben glanced over at Washington before Catherine leaned into Ben,   
"Do you think Lee has anything to do with it?"   
"It's possible."  
"Sir," Lee cleared his throat, "'I believe that some people have too much interest in the continuance of the war and that the head cannot possibly be sound when the whole body is disordered.'" Bradford looked over at Ben and Catherine with a smirk. She glared at him. Lee continued,   
"'That Washington, the bastard of Brandywine, should be flogged for his failure. That the people of America have been guilty of idolatry by making a man their god. And the God of heaven and earth will convince them by woeful experience that he is only a man.'" A door opened and several people came in. A general entered the room,   
"Forgive me. Please, do continue. A greater load of horseshit I've not heard dropped in years. Here," he snatched the paper out of Lee's hand, "let me. 'That the honorable Congress—' ha! '—in many cases has been too much led by military men.' Do you agree with that, Charles?" Lee scoffed,   
"Of course not." Catherine shifted in her seat.   
"No? Oh, I do. Those squeeze crabs in Congress have been misled by military men, just the wrong kind. They'd be better off listening to a man who'd venture into a cold night and come back with a victory. But don't take my word for it. I'm just the poor son of a drunkard. A mere pharmacist's apprentice and the veteran of only 11 battles in this conflict for our freedom. Now, of course, we cannot know who wrote this grub shite, but I would gamble he is not the equal of a commander who rides headlong in the fray and yet has never been shot nor captured. An endorsement by the God of heaven and earth if there ever was one," the man ripped the paper.   
"Hear, hear!" Everyone started pounding on the table with their fists at the end of the excellent speech. Washington motioned for everyone to stop,   
"Monsieur, may I introduce to you General Benedict Arnold. General, this is Theveneau de Francy of the Rodrigue Hortalez Company."  
"Bonjour."  
"Will you join us, General?" Ben looked around before getting up,   
"Oh, sir, please." He motioned for Arnold to take his spot. Catherine remained seated and watched as Arnold moved to the other side of the table.   
"It is an honor, sir." Catherine sat there, giving a curt nod to General Arnold before getting up and following Ben out.


	15. Chapter 15

S2E2: Hard Boiled(i just realized ben is not in this one oof. so I guess the beginning events in this chapter just take place during this episode)  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Ah, Jesus," Catherine gasped as Ben pushed her leg up, pushing himself deeper inside her.   
"Is there a problem?" he breathed heavily. She shook her head quickly, gasping as he picked up speed. Her fingers entangled in his hair and he kissed her neck.   
"Hey, Ben—Jesus. This is a really bad time," Catherine and Ben looked over at the tent entrance which had a shocked Caleb standing in it.   
"You couldn't let us finish?" Ben rested a hand on her knee, grunting.   
"All right," Caleb stepped out. Catherine groaned as Ben climaxed. She laid there, gasping for air. Ben got off from on top of her as he finished, quickly putting his breeches back on. She grabbed her shirt and breeches, putting them back on quickly.   
"Caleb, you can come back in now," Ben called for him. The two stood there awkwardly as Caleb walked back in,  
"Sorry about, uh, walking in on you two like that."  
"You're fine Caleb. It's our fault for being so careless," Catherine spoke, trying to not make it seem so awkward.   
"You don't have to make it a bad, I'm not judging either of you. I should have just, knocked or something," Caleb looked over at Ben, "anyways, I got news for you. Bradford is trying to start rumors that 'Adam' is not a fan of women, same with you, Ben."   
"And this is good news because?" Catherine crossed her arms.   
"Never said it was."   
"You're making it seem like it is," she cracked her knuckles, "does Bradford need another ass beating?" Ben chuckled,   
"Sounds like he does."  
"He's just looking for trouble, nothing to worry about. If you two want to beat him, go ahead," Caleb turned to head out, "night Tallboy. Catherine." Just like that, he was gone. The young woman blinked then shook her head.   
"Caleb's right. Bradford is looking for trouble and trying to form a fact something out of nothing," she looked at one of her sleeves, noticing a small bloodstain on it.   
"Indeed."   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
S2E3: False Flag

"Seems our Culper Ring is alive and well. Two frigates, the 32-gun Alarm, and 28-gun Sybil moored at Peck's Slip along with the 18-gun sloop Tobago," Washington read aloud. Catherine glanced down at a small slip of paper with the words, 'General Lee a traitor.' Confused, she read it over again. It still didn't make sense to her. Of course, Lee would make sense. He doesn't like Washington's leadership, but to call him a traitor? She would have expected someone like Bradford, not Lee.   
"Are these numbers precise?" She snapped out of her thoughts.   
"Approximate. He had to transcribe from memory after losing the egg. Mr. Sackett is working on better means of encryption."  
"The egg?"  
"It's detailed in the report, sir."   
"It's wonderfully detailed. Please tell Mr. Culper I eagerly await his next report. And impress upon him that time is of the essence."  
"Yes sir. And what of the other intelligence?"  
"It's unclear, inconclusive. Eight ships anchored in the lower North River."  
"I beg your pardon, sir, but this is clear as day," Ben grabbed the slip of paper that Catherine was looking at. He had noticed it as well, "'General Lee a traitor' And this comes directly from enemy headquarters, from the house of their head of intelligence."  
"No, it comes from a source I have not heard of before today. The message is four words in length, lacks context, is unverified, and so cannot be trusted."  
"Sir, the source is the former housemaid of our signal agent in Setauket."  
"The spirits of the men are lifted after our victory at Saratoga. Now is not the time to disparage a fellow general." Ben grabbed his helmet and turned to exit,   
"Captain, let's go. Now." She picked her helmet up and followed Ben out. He stormed off the porch.  
"He probably just needs more evidence, Major," Catherine caught up to him and he slammed his helmet down on a table near where Mr. Sackett was, completely ignoring her. She sighed as he angrily punched the cart. Everyone just stared at him as he did so and pans rattled at the impact inside.   
"Oh, calm down, Mr. Sackett said, trying to calm him down.   
"Bite that. You get angry," Caleb told Ben instead.   
"Getting angry will not solve your problems," Catherine spoke calmly, trying to put some sense into him.   
"I lost my entire patrol to Robert Rogers. My men were butchered in that ambush. Do you know who we were on our way to rendezvous with? Charles Lee," Ben yelled. Catherine set her helmet down and leaned against a table.   
"We should have seen it earlier, yeah?" Caleb questioned.   
"Washington should see it now. The truth is staring him straight in the face and he refuses to even look."  
"I'm sure Washington does not want to jump to conclusions right now as to the fact that maybe someone is setting Lee up," Catherine spoke, trying to see a reasonable explanation for the situation.   
"Are you saying that Lee isn't a traitor?" Ben looked at her confused, as she was contradicting past beliefs.   
"No, no, I'm not. All I am doing is trying to see both sides," she explained.   
"Every hour that Lee remains within our camp, the more his poison infects this army."  
"Our dear general may be overly stubborn, numbingly obsessive, and downright bullheaded at times, but he is not, in this case at least, wrong. Empirically, that is," Mr. Sackett commented.   
"Or that," Catherine pointed at Mr. Sackett briefly.   
"I can assure you, Abigail's intelligence is not wrong," Ben argued.   
"No, but she is an unverified asset. Ergo, it falls to us to verify her. Gentlemen," Mr. Sackett ushered them to follow him. Caleb got up from his crouching position and the three followed the older gentleman. He led them to a barn and opened the door. Caleb was first to enter,   
"Sweet Jesus. What the hell is this place?" The barn was filled with many weird gadgets.   
"We don't have a name for it yet as Congress is suspicious of allocating monies to Secret Services And ever since you told me about 355, I have been working on securing a new protocol for communications."  
"35–who is 355?" Ben inquired.   
"Abigail, our lady on Philadelphia. She requires instruction on how to operate properly. Her messages lack context," Mr. Sackett moved deeper into the space. Catherine moved to Caleb, who was messing around with things,   
"You're acting like a child, Caleb."  
"And you wouldn't, Catherine?" Caleb said rather loudly. Mr. Sackett stopped speaking to Ben and turned to face the two. Ben glared at Caleb.   
"Who is Catherine?" Mr. Sackett looked somewhat suspicious. Catherine spun around before speaking,   
"Uh, it's no one." Her voice faltered. Ben turned around nervously, not wanting to watch.  
"I would be inclined to ask, if this mysterious 'Catherine' is you, Captain," Mr. Sackett stared at her till she broke. Her shoulders sagged and she looked down with a deep sigh,   
"I am Catherine. There is no Adam Kruger. Just me, Catherine Bassett, parading around as him. Please do not tell Washington. I beg of you." Mr. Sackett continued to look at her before smiling,   
"I won't. We could use this to our advantage actually." Ben turned back around,   
"How?"   
"You didn't let me finish. Say you decide to give up being in the army and give up the Adam alias, you can still use your code name and code. In the chance a letter or something gets intercepted, they'll be looking for a man, not a woman," Mr. Sackett continued. Catherine raised an eyebrow,   
"Whatever works, I guess."   
"Now that that business has been sorted out let's move on," Ben said, moving along. Someone else was in there but remained silent the whole time. Mr. Sackett moved over to them,   
"What is this?" He looked at a wooden figure of a ship and picked it up with a sigh,   
"Her son is supposed to have carved it. Her son is nine years old and he is not Michelangelo! Start again."   
"And how long will this take?"   
"Oh not long. Larsen here used to carve figureheads in the Norwegian navy."  
"I mean to get this to Philadelphia. It still has to by way of Setauket first."  
"Patience, Major. Rome was not built in a day." Caleb continued to mess around with things and Catherine watched him do so, not taking much interest in the conversation after her almost near panic.   
"No, but it was sacked in one. I need to verify for Washington that Lee is a traitor now, not a month from now." The young woman walked over towards Ben. Caleb had lifted a cover over something in curiosity which caused Mr. Sackett to turn towards him,   
"Don't touch that!" Catherine leaned to the side to see what it was,   
"The hell?"  
"It's very expensive. It's for special operations only."  
"Yeah?"   
"Yes."  
"I'm very special," Caleb said, trying to get Mr. Sackett to tell him what it was.   
"You're useful. Learn the difference. It's the reason you're here." Catherine snickered. Ben had noticed something and was staring at it. Catherine looked at him then at the contraption. She moved closer as he started to mess around with it, watching as he did so,   
"Mr. Sackett. What—what does this do?" Mr. Sackett walked over,   
"It's Thomas Jefferson's newest toy. It allows him to write two letters at the same time and to keep a double of his correspondence. The polygraph duplicator is what he calls it."  
"Now, could it—could it duplicate something that's already been written? Such as a personal signature?" Ben asked, grabbing a piece of paper and putting it under one of the pens of the device.   
"You wish to forge a letter?"   
"No, to set a trap."  
"This is not a trap. This is a contraption."  
"Are you out of your mind? That's going to get us in major trouble if anyone finds out," Catherine scoffed, disapproving the idea.   
"No one will know," Ben informed her before continuing, "and with the right signature, it's anyone we say it is. As far as Lee knows, it's someone he can trust. It's a friend."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Washington is a weak and feckless leader blinded by his own arrogance," Ben read the forged letter out loud.   
"Heh, it's too strong."  
"Well, what about cold and indecisive?"  
"Indecisive, yes, but cold is a bit too personal a modifier for Horatio Gates to use."  
"What, you think I'm making this too personal?"  
"Me?" Mr. Sackett laughed, "Heavens, no. I think you're violating the law, committing treason in a very considered and rational manner, as far as I'm concerned."  
"I try to tell him that every time he makes a decision likes this one, but he's too stubborn to realize," Catherine commented nonchalantly. Mr. Sackett chuckled at her statement before continuing,   
"What I am curious to know is are you doing this to prove yourself right or Washington wrong?" Ben looked up from the paper,   
"I'm doing this to protect him, to expose his enemies. They're the ones committing treason. I am simply gathering proof," Ben rose from his seat, "now where is that letter from Gates?"   
"You're forging it right now."  
"No, not this one, the one to Congress with his signature on it. Where he claims his victory in Saratoga," Ben reiterated. Catherine sighed, rolling her eyes and going to mess with one of the gadgets laying around.   
"Drill and extract, two minutes. Huh?" Caleb spoke from the other end of the barn. The young woman looked up as soon as he spoke.   
"Now I haven't gotten head like that since before the war, boys," She stared at the wall with a deadpan glare, knowing where this is going, "I know Ben has." Her head snapped over to him,   
"I hope you know there's information you share any information you don't share." Caleb looked over at her with a grin,   
"What am I wrong?" She nodded,   
"I would never do, that. What even is he-oh. Don't answer that, I know what it means." She looked back down and continued to play with the gadget.   
"Anyways, here it is," Caleb held something up and it caused Catherine to look back up again.   
"Good. Now you can help me seeing as Catherine doesn't," Ben commented.  
"Hey! I just—don't feel like commuting treasonous acts today," she retorted.   
"What are we doing?" Caleb asked, wondering what was going on.   
"Laying a trap for Charles Lee."  
"Right."  
"See, in this letter, I pose as General Gates and I call for Washington to be replaced. I'll intercept the reply from Lee and I'll take it straight to the commander. It will be evidence he can't ignore."  
"That is genius Tallboy, but how are you gonna get that to Lee's tent?"   
"It'll circulate through another general's mail. I've got that handled. What I need you for is tomorrow to help snatch the reply."  
"Tomorrow? No. Not good," Mr. Sackett interjected, "I need Mr. Brewster to set out tonight on his mission. He's to collect intelligence from my London contact."  
"I am?"  
"You have contacts in London?"   
"Don't make too much it. It's just parliamentary gossip. But every little morsel is crucial."  
"You want Caleb to go to London?" Catherine looked over, confused. Did he seriously want Caleb to go there?  
"I ain't going to London, all right?"   
"No, you're going to New Jersey to the home of a Tory Loyalist by the name of Dr. Charles Hallum, Hackensack Township. Now, the intelligence is hidden inside a bust of King George. You're to extract it without its new owner knowing it was ever there."  
"These hands are the silkiest in the colonies, my friend."   
"If the messages inside the waxwork are discovered, my London contact is dead."  
"It'll be like I was never there," Caleb exited. Ben finished off the signature,   
"Catherine, you're coming with me. It doesn't matter if you don't agree with the idea just please, come with me." Catherine wanted to protest, but sighed,  
"All right. I'll come." She set down the gadget and followed him out.   
"Where are we going to drop the letter off?" Catherine inquired as they exited the barn.   
"General Arnold's tent," Ben said, heading that way. They walked in silence and approached the tent shortly. Ben walked in first, letter behind his back, then Catherine.   
"Are we interrupting, sir?"   
"Not at all. I was merely informing the Congress of my resignation."  
"Are you resigning?" Catherine asked.   
"Yes I am, Captain," Arnold grabbed some wax and heated it up with a nearby candle to seal the letter which he had just folded,   
"The officer's dinner. You offered me your place at the table." He was speaking to Ben now.   
"Yes, sir. Major Benjamin Tallmadge at your service, sir. And this is—"  
"Captain Adam Kruger," she cut him off, politely bowing.   
"We would have met earlier had I not disobeyed my orders," Ben moved closer, but Catherine stood there with her feet planted on the floor near the entrance. Ben continued, "I came here to apologize directly. General Washington sent our company to Ridgefield in support of your campaign, but I deviated to Setauket on a rescue mission." He was moving towards where Arnold's letters were.  
"And who did you rescue?"  
"My father, sir. I learned that the Tories there meant to hang him."  
"I never would have done that. But then again, my father was not worth saving," Arnold started to cough at the end of his sentence and he reached for a bottle. A nurse entered with a tray of food and Catherine stepped back to let her pass,  
"Your dinner, sir. The doctor insists." Ben saw this as a perfect opportunity to slip the letter into the others and quickly returned his previous position like everything was normal. Catherine looked over but looked away like nothing was happening.  
"Well, we'll leave you to your dinner, sir," Ben turned to head out.  
"You two weren't dismissed, Tallmadge," Arnold blurted out, "I knew your brother Samuel. He fought with me at Valcour Island. It pained me to hear of his death. He was a fine soldier."  
"Well, thank you, sir. It means a great deal to me that you remember him."  
"I never forget valor. There is so little of it in the world."  
"Courier here, sir," the courier entered into the tent as Arnold continued,   
"Your apology is not accepted, Major, because you did nothing wrong. You disobeyed Washington to save your own father. We do what is right and we live with the consequences." Catherine shifted nervously, thinking of Arnold's words.   
"You're dismissed," Arnold dismissed them, "and it was a pleasure to meet both of you."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Catherine watched as the courier exited a tent, giving a nod to Ben. Ben then nodded to Mr. Sackett, who was between two tents. He emerged from in between them and pumped into the courier on purpose, causing the courier to fall.   
"Oh, my goodness. How clumsy of me. Here let me help you." Ben rushed over to letters that were now strewn across the ground, picking them up. He grabbed a particular one and hid it behind his back. The young woman slipped over to Ben and gently took it off his hands and moved away quickly. As the courier walked away, she handed it back to Ben and he opened it.   
"Oh, this is good," Catherine spoke, glancing at the letter.   
"Now let's just give it to Washington," He smirked.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"'Washington will not go. He must be pushed. If Congress will not rid us of this demigod, I pray a higher power will intervene.'"   
"I have heard enough."  
"Well, I wanted you to see General Lee's nature with your own eyes," Ben set the letter on the desk, "that part about higher power sounds like he's calling for your death." Catherine looked up from the floor.   
"It's damning."  
"I agree. And I think more than sufficient to relieve Lee of his command."  
"I wasn't referring to the general," She looked over at Washington confused. His face grew more serious,   
"How did you obtain this?"   
"I—I forged a letter from Gates to prompt his response," Ben broke under Washington's gaze.   
"So his reply was coerced. You entrapped him through falsehood and created two documents which if discovered may shame this army."  
"No, no, sir. The letter I wrote as Gates contained a request to be burned upon reading. Lee's letter contains the same request. This evidence is for your eyes only. I wanted you to witness his treachery firsthand in ink."  
"So that I may do what, precisely?" Ben remained silent, not knowing how to answer.   
"So that I may do what?" Washington spoke, the question louder than the last time.   
"This man has been working to undermine you for—"  
"Since the day I was appointed. And Gates and Conway and others. Would you have me court-martial them? Hang them? Stone them to death?"  
"Sir, I—"  
"What would you have me do?"  
"I would have you defend yourself!" Ben yelled. Catherine inhaled sharply and let out a long, silent exhale as the tension grew.   
"I am not in danger. America and her future depend on this army. If we fight ourselves, we will appear to be divided and disorganized."  
"We are divided, sir. We are greatly divided."   
"And the French cannot know it!" Washington snapped. Ben stepped back. Catherine looked over as silence washed over the room. Washington's face calmed some before he spoke again,   
"For the head of intelligence, you have so little understanding of what is truly at stake."  
"The French?"   
"Only France has the arms and munitions and ships needed to defeat Howe's army and liberate our cities. Without France, we have no chance to succeed. Versailles is watching, waiting to see if we are a worthy ally. Exposing treachery in our highest ranks proves that we are not."  
"Sir, I—I was only trying to protect you."   
"It is better to offer no excuse than a bad one.   
"Forgive me, sir. I did not know."  
"And it is not my task to teach you a better sense. I'm not your father and you are not my son," Washington finished. Ben gave a small bow and headed out. Catherine lingered for a few seconds before leaving.   
"Captain," Washington called out. She stopped as she reached for the doorknob, glancing back, "watch him." She nodded and exited the room. Ben was outside, pacing.   
"Sorry about that. Washington needed to tell me something," Catherine apologized, reaching Ben at the bottom of the porch steps.   
"You're fine," he muttered. She followed him back to his tent, wanting to see if he was alright. He entered his tent. She stood there for a moment before going in. He was pacing.   
"Ben, please don't let it get to you," she spoke softly like she was trying to consul a child.   
"It's not that easy! I'm letting Washington down. I don't think I can be head of intelligence anymore. Washington should just give that position to you," Ben shouted. Catherine looked down,   
"No, he shouldn't. You are a fine head of intelligence."  
"Not to Washington."  
"Then make yourself better. No need to replace something broken when it's something you can fix," she moved closer to him. He didn't speak again and just enveloped her in a hug, burrowing his head into her shoulder. Her hand hovered over his head before slowly stroking his hair. She closed her eyes, continuing to stroke his hair. He pulled away after an eternity and held her by the shoulders,   
"I—I'll try."  
"That's the spirit," she smiled warmly. He let go of her shoulders and she exited, glancing back at the tent for a split second before heading to her own.


End file.
